Always, Stiles
by fretaeee
Summary: When Stiles finds out he is a Spark, he does it all for him to have as much power as he can. And now he finds an Alpha in his back yard, what is a boy to do? Magic! Stiles
1. Chapter 1

hello everybody, this is my first story so cut me some slack here. I don't have a beta or anything like that so sorry in advanced for any and all mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Teen Wolf

* * *

**Stiles**

He knew he shouldn't have gone out in the woods alone. But he could have sworn that he heard something. And he would be damned before he called on the _pack _for help. Stiles snorted, a flicker of pain passing through his now dull eyes as he thought of them. They had ignored him. Only coming for him for research. The only one that was oddly comforting was Peter. The one that had seemingly come back to life and was practically insane had been the only one that seemed to notice that Stiles was _hurting._ And Stiles, albeit reluctantly, had actually become slight friends with the man. It was a weird and odd friendship. Becoming even weirder when he would come over suddenly when his dad was home. Those cold blue eyes would seem to light up whenever his father was around and had made Stiles want to cringe because ew. That was when he had told his dad everything.

Stiles couldn't take watching his dad slowly break from all of his lies that he told. He kept on telling himself that he was protecting him. Then he would see the broken look of his father and he realized that he was probably stressing over more from not knowing the truth. So he told him everything. From the day that his supposed best friend got bitten, the Argents, and now the Alpha Pack. His father had taken it all pretty well. Only had about four beers before stumbling up the stairs and going into his room. It was a little awkward, especially since Peter would insist on using the front door and especially when his dad would open the door and Peter would just stare at him with that creepy smirk. Stiles shivered. Nope, don't go there. Ew.

And how could he forget about Isaac? He had nearly come to him as much as Peter. Stiles considered him as his little puppy. Always seeking love and comfort in him. His dad never questioned when Isaac would spend the night and come to find the two of them cuddled up together in the morning. Stiles had insisted they were just friends, and he accepted that. And now he knew that Isaac was just a puppy wolf. Needing the comfort of something, and that someone was apparently Stiles. He didn't mind it though. He loved Isaac and saw him even as a little brother. Isaac always seemed to follow him around and fought with Derek to include him in pack meetings. Which kind of hurt Stiles knowing that the rest of them besides Peter and Isaac didn't want him in pack meetings. But he was fine. As long as Isaac didn't leave him, hell, as long as Peter didn't leave either. He would be fine.

In return, his dad had told him about some things that were on his mother's side of the family. Like how almost all of them had a Spark. A magical part of their soul that was basically their life source. If a Spark parted from it, then they would surely die. His dad told him that was the truth behind his mother's death. Usually Sparks weren't with humans. They were usually with other supernatural beings. A Spark naturally had to have someone powerful with a lot of energy in their soul. A lot of magic running through their veins. So when his mother had decided to be with a human, her Spark was slowly withering away. His father still grieved and blamed it on himself. And for a second, Stiles did to. Then he thought of his mom. And thought of how much she had loved him. It was her choice, and she stayed. Her family didn't respect her decision, especially since they knew she would die, but they trusted her and wished her luck.

It was also the cause of his ADHD most likely his mother had said, well not really. Most Spark kids couldn't and didn't know how to control their magic. It was always thrumming in their veins and nearly spewing out energy out of their every pore. And since Stiles had no outlet to put it out on, he had kept it locked up. But know he had control over it. He didn't need his Adderall anymore. Their magic, it was mostly kept inside of them until the age of 16. Which was when they had started to learn everything. A lot of kids didn't wait until then. But since his mother was absent and his father being human, he had to wait. His father gave him all the books. Telling him about all the different herbs and all the types of magic. And since Stiles loved research, he was a quick learner. It didn't take long before he could concentrate on his Spark and weaving it in and around him. He could make fires the size of the empire state building. Or help twenty dying people, all at once. He soaked up all of the knowledge. It was the last piece of his mother had left. And he wouldn't lose it.

A twig snapped, and Stiles had suddenly remembered why he was out here in the first place. The mountain ash on around his house was undisturbed, so who ever it was didn't bother to come to close. Or they were too stupid too think of any possible way to get past the mountain ash. His cinnamon coloured eyes flicked about. Trying to locate the sound and where it came from. His tongue darted out to lick at his pink lips before oh- A huge man was falling out from behind a couple of shrubs. He was large. Gaping wounds all along his body and Stiles had the sudden urge to help the man. The rational part of his mind though wanted to run. Stiles didn't know if he was dangerous. His breathing was labored and one of his hands was holding onto his side. The man's eyes were locked on him. Glowing _red. _Great. Now he had an injured Alpha in his back yard.

He ran a hand over his quickly growing hair. Stiles had two options. He could leave the man to die. Or he could try to help him and risk getting his throat ripped out. Since he always loved getting into danger. He decided to go with the former. He sighed and looked over the man. Slightly tilting his neck in submission as he walked to him. Showing the Alpha that he didn't mean any harm. When he received a slight nod of the head he continued on. Ignoring the soft rumble of a growl as he hoisted one of the man's heavy arms over his shoulder and started to walk him to his home. His legs were already burning when they got there. This man had to be at least 180 pounds of nothing but pure muscle. Stiles couldn't even imagine the pain in his thighs and legs going up the stairs to his room. But he persisted on. Nearly falling over a couple times and thank God his father was working late at the station.

Once he had the Alpha situated as best he could on his bed- one leg hanging off the edge from the bed being too short and an arm hanging off the side- he left into his bathroom to grab his first aid kit from under his sink. When he came back into his room the Alpha was looking at his wounds. A hand trying to touch them. Stiles swatted those hands away and ignored the gleaming red eyes and the growl that came from him. He shook his head and started going through the first aid kit. Taking out some cotton swabs and alcohol. Dabbing it on the wounds and ignoring the hisses that the man made. He looked at the larger cuts and let out a small sigh. Reaching out and letting his hands hover above the wounds for a second. Watching as the skin slowly knitted itself back together. Ah yes. It was good to have a Spark sometimes. He ignored the surprise on the Alpha's face and looked around for any more wounds.

"Do you hurt any more else?" Stiles looked into the eyes of the Alpha. They weren't red anymore. This time they were a dark brown, nearly black, and Stiles was nearly stricken about how handsome this man was. He had a strong jaw and prominent cheek bones. Eyebrows thick. His skin was tanned, but not overly so. And not as white as his own pale skin either. His gaze swiftly traveled across thickly muscled arms and broad chest. Washboard abs and to the v of his hips. Stiles practically felt the man's energy flowing through his veins and in his soul. He could tell he was a born wolf. A quick look in his mind told him that he had fully accepted his wolf as a part of who he was. Something that most turned wolves couldn't do. Something that Scott simply refused to do. His cinnamon eyes snapped back to his face when he started to speak. His voice seeming to caress his skin as the baritone voice washed over him.

"No."

**Ennis**

They sat in silence for a couple seconds. Both were slowly assessing one another. Ennis was simply put it, puzzled by this human. He had healed his wounds right before his eyes. He heard Deucalion talk about these magic people before that were simply filled with pure raw energy. People that could heal the most fatal wounds and bring a man back from the brink of death. People that could control a man's mind and also destroy them. Those people were called a Spark. He took a deep breath and nearly moaned when he caught scent of the boy. Vanilla and spiciness, slightly musky with a hint of chocolate. The boy smelled like home. And the shocking realization nearly had him pass out. His mate was right in front of him.

Kali and Ennis were simply lovers. And while Kali was under the impression that he was her true mate, he knew better. He knew that they were both simply filling the void of being so lonely in a pack of Alphas. It was dangerous and almost sad. Ennis had never had any true feelings for her. Besides the love of a companion and sister. But it never went beyond that. They weren't meant for each other. Kali, deep down knew that, and yet she was so desperate for acceptance that she turned to the nearest thing to a mate. A friend. Well, almost fuck buddy that is. That was it though. Ennis had only used her for an outlet for his desires to fill the void of not meeting his mate yet. And now that he had him. He wasn't planning on loosing this strange and beautiful boy.

Ennis snapped out of his thoughts when the boy asked him another question. Asking him if he was going to be okay. He had simply nodded. Ennis had never been one for words. He rather liked the meaning of how actions speak louder than words. And they did in a lot of ways. Like how he would show his love to his mate by bending him over and-

"Shit, my father is home. Fuck, fuck!" The boy ran a hand through his hair. Ennis let his eyes travel over the boy. He was slender, but had lean muscles from under the night shirt he was wearing. Pale skin was stretched over those slight muscles. Oh such lovely pale skin. The boy had a scatter of moles on the beautiful smooth skin. Dotted on his arms and collar bones and right by his lips. Oh. Such beautiful lips. Pink, full, and supple. His eyes were pools of cinnamon that drew him in. They were so expressive, but seemed slightly dulled. Like he was tired. But they still held fire in them. And now they had a panic looked in them.

"Come on. You have to hide under my bed." His mate shot up from the bed and he dully noted that he heard the sound of a car door shut and heavy shoes making their way to the house. Ennis stood up. Groaning as his sore muscles stretched. He looked down at his mate as he scrambled about the room. Flailing his arms around. Adorable. "Get under the bed! Hurry up!" His mate groaned and lightly pushed on his chest. He grumbled and set himself on the floor. Laying himself flat before scooting under. He heard and felt as Stiles fell on the bed. His weight just slightly making the bed bounce a bit before it settled. Ennis heard those same footsteps make their way up the stairs. He heard Stiles blankets shift and he heard as he made his breathing even out. His ears twitched as he heard the man outside the door. The breathing as he opened the door, and after a few long seconds, he closed it again. They both laid and waited as John Stilinski went into his own room. Ennis slowly made his way out from the under the bed and stood at the boy in the bed.

His heart had beat a little faster at the beautiful sight of his mate. His shirt had ridden up to show a pale stripe of skin and line of dark hair that led into his baggy bottoms. He quickly looked back at his mate's face and saw the boy watching him. His mate sighed before scooting over and making room. Ennis took the opportunity and laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he listened to his mate's breathing. Ears twitching as his mate's softer voice floated through his ears.

"My name is Stiles. What's yours? I can't keep on calling you big scary Alpha." Ennis felt his lips quirk up into a smile and he almost laughed at his mate's shocked face. He glanced over at him before looking back up at the ceiling. Carefully looking around the room and seeing all of the video game poster and stacks of papers, comics books, and old worn out books through about the room. Most in a clustered mess on the desk.

"Ennis. You are my mate." Ennis heard his mate's breath hitch and his heart stutter at that.

* * *

**Stiles**

Stiles stared at the man for a second. His breath lodged in his throat as he looked at the man. And the man, the _Alpha_ eventually looked back at him too. He was slightly scared. What did that exactly mean? He wasn't scared of dying, no. He knew that his mate would never hurt him and his veins were filled with power enough to last him a life time. No, he wasn't scared of that. He was simply scared of what that had all entailed. His lips gaped open for a minute before closing, and then opening one more time. And then he sputtered out nonsense.

"What do you mean- are you going to take me away? Lock me in a tower and not allow any one to see me? Oh God you are, aren't you? I know wolves are territorial but damn. I need my space. I need-" He was cut off by a look the man, Ennis, his supposed mate was giving him.

"No. You are simply mine. We were meant for each other." Ennis answered simply. Stiles bristled slightly at the thought of belonging to someone like some toy or object. But the meant for each other part wasn't all that bad. He chewed on his lip. Eyes darting around before looking back at Ennis. Flushing, making his pale cheeks turn slightly pink, to see the man already starting at him. He had a look in his eyes. A look that both scared Stiles and also frightened him at the same time. And now, he could see how the man was an Alpha. His gaze was predatory. Body built for leading and simply protecting. He was larger than Derek. A thing he would have never thought he would see in his life. Still, Ennis didn't look all that like the sourwolf. His eyes seemed kinder, which he would have thought differently simply because he was in the Alpha Pack.

"Uh, are you sure about that dude? Because you know, not exactly werewolf material. No muscles and stuff." Stiles let out a nervous laugh as he saw the man's gaze harden. His eyes flicking to watch as one of the man's large hands raise. He flinched. Thinking he would be hit. But the blow never came. Instead he felt a warm palm on his cheek. Calloused fingers stroking his cheek bone. He nearly sighed at how comforting that felt. And he unconsciously nuzzled closer to that hand. Making a broad smile cross Ennis' face.

Stiles realized that he rather liked the smile that over took the man's face. It seemed like he never made any one smile or laugh besides Peter and Isaac and his father. Plus the fact that Ennis seemed like the type of guy to not really do anything besides brood and sulk and scowl. Which was eerily similar to how Derek always is. Stiles internally shivered of the two werewolves being actually friends if they were human and didn't want to rip one anther's throats out. That made him think of Isaac and Peter. What would they do if they just came into his room right now and saw him cuddling up to their supposed enemy? The outcome probably wouldn't be very good. He could see Peter growling and snarling and coming up with some witty comment, since he seemed as if he adopted Stiles as his step son already. And Isaac would probably huff and bristle like the little puppy he is and try to protect Stiles.

He sighed. What about his father even? He wasn't to keen on werewolves, besides Peter, because of all the things that had happened to Stiles while he was around them. He didn't particularly liked how Stiles told him how sourwolf would push him into the walls and how he would threaten to rip his throat out. Stiles closed his eyes. The image of his father with his shotgun pointed out Derek had him nearly laughing. He kept it in though, not wanting have Ennis think he was laughing at him or something. Speaking of Ennis, the Alpha was currently rubbing a calloused thumb across his cheek bone.

"Trust me, you are definitely Alpha mate material." Stiles flushed at those words and opened his eyes. Shaking his head and breathlessly laughing as he looked at Ennis. Practically feeling the other man's laughter as his chest rumbled. The sound was comforting to Stiles' ears. He happened to like the sound. It was relaxing. His eyes drooped tiredly and he groggily registered that he was then pressed against a strong and firm chest. His head tucked into the crook of the man's neck and shoulder. "Sleep." Ennis' voice was right by his ear. He shivered at the closeness of the man and slowly pressed closer to him. Cheeks flaming as the man once again chuckle at his embarrassment. That was the last thing he heard before he drifted into sleep. And he admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind hearing the man laugh more often. He would never admit that out loud though.

* * *

And there it is! Sorry if this isn't that organized. My mind is a little scatter brained at is about 3 am right now. So I am a little bit sleepy and really wanting to take a nap. I hope you review because I am still trying to figure out what exactly I want to do with this story. Should I make it like a three some relationship between Derek/Stiles/Ennis, or keep it Ennis and Stiles.. maybe even Isaac and Derek? I don't know. I would appreciate if you guys told me your thoughts though! Thank you for reading and I hope this story is added to your Subscription list.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry again for the new story thing everybody! I hope I can finally be able to actually read the reviews. Thank you all for ready and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Isaac**

Isaac groaned, leaning back in his chair and scowling. Glaring at the table in front of him. Peter let out a low chuckle from his spot next to him, amused at his defiance to his Alpha. It was their fault. How dare they all just push Stiles away? He knew it was Alpha's orders, but he had saved them all at least once! Even Derek. It was unacceptable. Stiles, even though he was human, was so much more than just a plain human. He had a compassionate nature that the pack nearly crumbled from not acknowledging him. Peter and him were the only ones that actually visited him. Derek had been mad when they first started to come back to the loft only to smell like Stiles. He would growl and seem like he would almost wolf out. Now, he simply scowled and when back to whatever he was doing.

"We are protecting him Isaac. He is only human. He shouldn't have gotten wound up in this shit in the first place." Derek was staring at him. And Isaac glared back. They weren't protecting him. What if something came and went after Stiles? No one would know because he wasn't with them anymore. It infuriated him. Stiles was supposed to be pack. He'll be damned if they let Stiles be on his own. He had saved him, protected them. Now it was supposed to be their turn to protect him.

He didn't understand how they could just turn their backs on him. Stiles was, well Stiles. They all should be thanking _him_ for putting up with _them _for so long. Not the other way around.

"He saved us all at least once!Everyone! He didn't need those wolfy powers! If you were so concerned then you would have given him the bite!" Isaac glared at his Alpha. Watching as Derek's scowl deepen. It was true though. If he truly cared about him he should have actually offered him the bite. Everyone tensed at his words, baiting their breath. Some had the decency to look guilty, like Erica and Boyd. Even Lydia and Jackson seemed to be a bit regretful. All except for _Scott._

Isaac growled at the wolf that was across from him. It barely seemed like he was listening. Stiles was supposed to be his best friend for fucks sake! It didn't seem like it though. His face was in her neck and she simply kept looking around. A fucking _hunter_. She should have never been in allowed in here. She was the one that tried to kill them all. She even stabbed him multiple of times! And yet, here was Scott, cuddled up to her like she was the Queen of England. Isaac was thoroughly disgusted at the boy's actions. His disgust nearly ten folded at the next words that came out of the piece of shit's mouth.

"Then we would be stuck with him forever."

Isaac roared. Lunging across the table and throwing out his arms. Claws extended as his jaws snapped at Scott. The boy looked surprised at the others actions. Like he hadn't said anything wrong. Stuck?! He made it sound like Stiles was a chore. Arms were wrapped around his middle. They held him back from killing the boy. Even Allison looked scared. Good. Because once he killed Scott, he would kill her next. She was the one that seemed to tear the two apart.

"Peter! Take him out!" Derek's command was welcome. Isaac was happy to get away from this supposed Pack. Pack was supposed to mean family, and as far as Isaac was concerned, their was no family complete without Stiles. He felt Peter drag him out of the room. Isaac growling and screaming at the pack the whole way. Erica and Boyd looked away. Jackson and Lydia seemed more regretful now. Scott was fucking _beaming._It was outrageously sickening. Isaac wolf just wanted to be by Stiles and cuddle the boy.

"Isaac. Calm down, Stiles wouldn't be too happy knowing his puppy got in a scuffle with an idiot." Peter had his hands on his shoulders. Isaac felt himself slowly calming down. His wolf preening at being called Isaac's pup. After all of the bonding and becoming Stiles' almost only friend, he thought of the boy as a motherly figure. Stiles took care of him and basically took him under his wing. He made dinner for all of them. Them including Peter, the Sheriff, and Isaac. He would ruffle his hair and his wolf would nearly turn over and show his belly. He almost considered Stiles his Alpha.

"I'm sorry Peter. How can they just say those things? He has done so much for them." Isaac sniffed and looked down. Peter pulled him into a hug. The two of them bonded over how disgusting the Pack treated Stiles. They seemed to be pretty closed to a brother term now. Peter told him a lot of things. Things about the Sheriff-some were very disturbing and he didn't want to think of Stiles' dad in those positions- Others were about how to control your wolf with an Anchor. Mates, and other supernatural things that came with being a werewolf. In turn, Isaac told the man about his father and how his mom left them. When he told Peter and Stiles about his dad, Peter growled and said he was happy he died. Stiles simply pulled him into a hug and was petting his hair. Chanting about how he was sorry for not being their for his pup. It was supposed to be their turn to protect Stiles. He guessed it all started for him at the club when Jackson was still a Kanima. Stiles had stood in front of _him_. As if he could protect him. He did. A human protecting a werewolf. It was really funny. Now Isaac wanted him to be Pack.

"I know Isaac." The two pulled away and started to walk to Stiles' house."They don't know that Stiles is the glue that holds them all together. Erica and Boyd's wolves were just starting to recognize Stiles as an important Pack Mate to them. Then suddenly, their Alpha tells them they can't see him. Jackson and Lydia are a little trickier. They had just started to realize how much what they said to him probably really hurt Stiles. Both didn't get a chance to say sorry before getting ripped away." Peter paused for a moment. Isaac glanced at him. They were nearing Stiles' house. "Someone has been here."

Isaac immediately bristled. Thoughts racing through his head. Was Stiles okay? Did he get taken? Was he in danger? He guessed Peter sensed his worrying, because he put a hand on his shoulder. Looking down at him from the corner of his eye. Isaac nodded and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and smelling a scent that was a bit familiar. He couldn't place it though. What he did know was that it was a wolf. A powerful one. An Alpha. Isaac opened his eyes to see Peter slowly walking closer to the house. Unlocking the back door with the key Stiles gave them. The two entered.

He smelled the Sheriff. His heart was steady and breath even. Asleep. There were two other heartbeats though. A slightly erratic one, Stiles. But then.. there was another too. A slower more steady one. Isaac's lips pulled back as he smelled the stench of the Alpha everywhere. The two made their way slowly and silently up the stairs. Both slowly wolfing out but keeping their Anchor in check to make sure they wouldn't hurt Stiles. Isaac lowly growled when they stopped in front of Stiles' room. the scent over powering his nose. He twitched as Peter slowly opened the door.

There was Stiles. Safe and asleep. He was facing them. Isaac sighed, relieved. That was, until Peter growled low and deep. He then realized that there was an arm around Stiles. A tan and muscled one. His wolf howled and he charged at the bed. The man behind Stiles' eyes snapped open. Glowing and red. Isaac fought the urge to tilt his head and submit. Instead he tackled the Alpha off the bed. Ignoring Peter's and now Stiles' shouts to him. He growled at the man and he snapped back. The two tumbling around the floor.

Suddenly, he was pinned to his back. The Alpha above him growling at him as he put his weight on him. Isaac growled back before he heard Stiles' groan. The two werewolves looked over at the two, now three others. Stiles' dad was staring at the two of them with a gun in his hands, pointed at the two.

"Ennis! Get off Isaac! And Isaac! Calm down and come here." Stiles now had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot. Isaac nearly smiled as the Alpha, now known as Ennis, backed off and his once red eyes became brown. He was sulking and Isaac was struck with an image of Derek as he stood there. But this man was larger. Isaac stood also and almost skipped over to Stiles. That was until he saw his angry expression."Pup come 'ere. You can't come barging in like that. If he was a threat I would have already killed him." Stiles sighed and Isaac's chest rumbles as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ruffling the golden curls."Oh I can't stay mad at my puppy for long."

Isaac smiled at that and hugged Stiles. Burying his nose in his neck and his wolf growled at the smell of the other wolf on Stiles. He had a point though. Stiles could have killed the man on the spot with no trouble. He wouldn't say anything against him. Stiles was his pack. Peter and him had thought of it for a long time. A little after the two had started defying their Alpha to see Stiles. They thought of starting their own pack with Stiles, his father, Peter, and him. If this new wolf jeopardized that, then he wouldn't be a very happy wolf.

"Son, why is there a wolf sleeping in your bed. I know Isaac, but this guy... doesn't really look like Isaac." The Sheriff had slowly put his gun down. Looking at the new werewolf with apprehension in his eyes. Peter had slung an arm over the man's shoulder and was staring down at him. Isaac could smell the arousal and nervousness of the two grown men and he shivered and looked away.

"Uh yeah dad. See he was ah injured in the back yard. Thought I would,you know, help him. He is really a big teddy bear." Stiles smiled that Stiles smile that took up most of his face. Isaac calmed down a bit and looked over the wolf. He had a look in his eyes as he looked at Stiles. That same look that Peter had when he looked at John... but John was Peter's.. and oh. Isaac's brow furrowed slightly as he looked between the two. Stiles kept on glancing at the man.

"Stiles, do you.. he is." Isaac leaned forward and whispered in Stiles ear, ignoring the growl from the Alpha across from him. "Did he tell you your his mate?"

**Stiles**

He had almost laughed if it was a different situation. Isaac had looked so freaked out about the revelation and he looked kind of scared as he looked between the two. He ruffled Isaac's hair and nodded.

"Yeah I know." Stiles smiled as Isaac relaxed a fraction. He looked back over at Peter and his dad and shuddered as he saw the two of them close to one another. Ugh. Now was totally not the time to put the moves on my dad, Peter! His dad looked a bit creeped out and a little bit confused still. Stiles sighed and sat down on the bed. Smiling as Isaac sat next to him and he felt the bed dip even more as Ennis sat behind him. He felt the man's gaze on the back of his head and he tried to ignore it.

"This is too much. I am going to have a drink and tomorrow morning we will talk." His dad carefully pulled Peter's arm off his shoulders and Stiles nearly laughed as Peter pouted. Making a move to follow him."Oh, um, stay?" Now Stiles was laughing as Peter scowled and crossed his arms. His dad walked out and Stiles was still laughing as Peter glared at him.

"Shut up Stiles and tell us what happened." Peter grabbed the computer chair and sat in front of the three on the bed. Gaze intense and looked over the three of them. Stiles shifted and sighed. Looking back at Ennis. He still looked a bit tired so he pushed on his chest until his back hit the bed. Ennis looked up at him and his lips thinned a bit.

"Sleep, your still healing." Stiles patted the man's chest and watched as he looked at the other two wolves. Letting out one warning growl before flipping on his side. Shoulders tensed. Stiles turned back to the two men that had decided to worm their way into his heart. He leaned his elbows on his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard something and me being incredibly stupid, I decided to go and see what it was. Then there was this man falling out of the bushes and he was all cut up and I literally ached just looking at him. He seemed pretty harmless since he was all wounded and crap. So I thought eh, my dad isn't home. I had a little workout getting him up the stairs." Stiles looked down at his hands, his brow furrowing slightly."I wanted to help him. Almost like something was telling me to, pulling me to him." He scratched is scalp of his rapidly growing hair. Grinning at the two's shocked faces. His smile slowly dissipated and he sighed.

"Stiles, you shouldn't do that. What if it was something dangerous? Isaac would have gone mad to find you missing." Stiles looked up at Peter and scowled. Rolling his eyes. Then he looked at Isaac and saw the wolf was staring at his hands. He pushed his magic out. Wrapping the other teen in comforting waves of emotion. Isaac brought his eyes up to his and Stiles hugged him to his chest.

"It's okay Isaac. You don't have to worry about lil ole me. Come on. We can do puppy pile tonight." Stiles smiled at Isaac's eager look and he laid down. Scooting next to Ennis until the man's warm back was pressed to his arm. Isaac's own warmth pressed to his side. He smiled and looked over at Peter, raising a brow at them man. "You coming?" Stiles grimaced as the man stood and started walking to the door.

"No, I have a feeling I should go and comfort my mate right now." Peter grinned that crazed grin as Stiles fake gagged. Shaking his head to try and get rid of the nasty mental images. When Peter shut the door behind him, he was going to say something to Isaac but stopped when he saw he was sleeping. He looked back over at Ennis and nearly screamed when he saw the man staring at him.

"You smell like pack." Was all the man said. Stiles raised a brow and licked his lips. Smiling as Ennis watched the movement with his eyes. Of course they would smell like pack. They were all so close now. Even his father and him were closer than ever. They started up their old Friday night dinners. Which now also consisted of Peter and Isaac. He didn't mind. Isaac loved to help him cook and he felt happy.

"Yeah well, we kind of are. Their Alpha doesn't like me all that much and-" Stiles was cut off as Ennis growled. He looked at the man as his eyes flickered red for a second before the deep brown was back. He took a few deep breaths and spoke once again.

"Mine now. Your pack, my pack. I am your Alpha."

Well.. Damn. He didn't really expect that. Stiles wasn't even a wolf! Ennis couldn't be his Alpha. Unless maybe he wanted to bite him? But then he was also his mate, and he didn't really know what that entailed. Maybe if they finished the mating process then that met he was Stiles' Alpha. If he was a human or a wolf. This was way too confusing.

Ennis sighed and Stiles attention was back to him. The man started to talk, saying how they were going to talk in the morning and explain everything. So Stiles let it go for now and pulled the blanket over the three of them. Making sure Isaac didn't jerk awake.

**Peter**

A small smirk crossed his face as he walked down the stairs. Nose twitching as the wonderful smell of _John_ filled his senses. Peter went to the kitchen. Seeing the man with a beer bottle in one of his hands. The other at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Peter was suddenly hit with how tired John was. He had seen a lot in his life by working as the Sheriff. He had to protect everyone in the town. And yet, he couldn't protect his son from the creatures that go bump in the night. He started forward. Reaching a hand out and taking away the bottle. John let his hand drop and brought those beautiful blues up to look at Peter.

Peter smiled at the man and set down the beer bottle. Jerking his head to the side, indicating Stiles room as he spoke."They are asleep now." John nodded and the two stood there in a minute of silence. John trying to avoid how Peter's gaze got him a little heated, and Peter with his eyes boring into John's slightly flushed face. He grinned, pink was a lovely colour on the other man.

"I'm scared." John confessed. Eyes dropping to the floor before going back to Peter. Said man kept his gaze on John. Not pressing, but not backing down either."My little boy is out in this whole new world that I only know so little about. The things Amelia told me, she held back. And now, my little boy can surely protect himself, but I still want him to be safe. There is nothing I can do." John sighed and closed his eyes. Peter stepped forward and pulled the man into his arms. One of his arms wrapped around the man's hips. Tugging him closer. Peter felt John tense up for a minute, before relaxing and returning the hug.

"You can't protect him, no. But Stiles is so powerful now. He always was, even when he was human. He would make a great werewolf. Which is the main reason I had wanted to give him the bite." John jerked a bit at that, clearly shocked, but Peter persisted. "He still needs you though. He needs the love of his father. That will protect him. Because that will give him the will to fight. To not give up. Because you raised him better than that." Peter ran a soothing hand up and down John's back. Feeling the human's tears drip onto his shirt. When he spoke, his voice shook, and his wolf nearly whined at how broken it sounded.

"Sometimes I hoped I didn't. Then he wouldn't have gotten into all this crap." John shook his head and Peter rubbed more firm circles in between the man's shoulders. Feeling the tense muscles loosen up. He whispered soft sweet nothings into the man's ears. Slowly, the tears stopped dripping onto his shirt. Peter smiled and press a kiss to John's temple.

"If he didn't get into all of this crap, he wouldn't have the two most best friends in the world. One of them going to become his step daddy."Peter pulled back just in time to see John's wide smile and his reddened cheeks. Peter's own smile widen at how easily he had amused his mate. His wolf rolling around and howling. Yes, they had a perfect mate.

"You are never giving up, are you?" John was still smiling. His blue eyes sparkling. Peter had almost growled at the man. he would never leave his mate. Never leave the chance for someone to come up and just take John away from him. The three other males were his family now. His pack. It hurts him slightly, knowing that his nephew wouldn't accept Stiles back soon, if ever. But he had gained a new family to keep him happy. And he was never giving it up.

"Never. Your mine." Peter pressed John against the counter. Looking down at the human as John's sent washed over him. He was nervous, but also aroused. Peter smiled and lean in. Rubbing his nose against John's cheek, loving the feel of the man shiver.

"Y..you said they were asleep?" Peter glanced at John, nodded, before returning to his nuzzling. This time skimming his nose down the man's cheek to his neck. Taking a deep breath and smiling as the man's scent turned slightly sweeter. Peter's nose twitched, and if he had a tail right now, it would have been wagging. He loved having this affect on the man. Even if it was the first time that this was actually happening without John being creeped out.

"Yes my beautiful John." He practically felt the heat of the man's cheeks. John's blood racing just a bit faster as Peter pressed a small kiss to the man's jaw. The startling and also wonderful news that this was probably the first time since Amelia that John has been touched by another. Let alone a man.

That made Peter want him even more.

Peter's hands were just a bit rougher as the gripped at John's hips. Pulling him against him and smiling when John let out a deep groan. Feeling the man's bulge through his cotton pajama pants. Peter sneaked a hand behind John, grabbing at a firm globe and loving the feel of John shiver. He opened his mouth just a bit, just enough to let his teeth graze against the man's jaw.

He smiled wickedly, smelling more of that delicious aroused smell. Peter looked up at John's face. The man had his eyes closed, thin lips parted open, the wrinkles of worry were suddenly gone, and Peter's control snapped. He surged forward. Sealing his lips with the man's parted ones. A gasp left the other man and Peter took the opportunity to press his tongue in the human's mouth.

They made out against the counter like that for a while. John could already feel that his ass was going to be bruised from the hand of Peter and his lips were most likely swollen from being kissed so thoroughly like this. Peter pulled away and looked at his handiwork. His cheeks were lightly flushed, eyes looking a bit dazed as they looked at him, lips swollen and red. And when his gaze traveled down, he now saw what he was feeling against him. It was pressing against his pants, the cotton stretching around the thick length. Peter ran his tongue along his fangs.

Peter smiled at the beautiful image of the man and grabbed his hand. Pulling him to his side and walking him up the stairs into John's room.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Everyone slept peacefully that night.

Everyone except the Alpha of the Hale Pack.

* * *

And that was it! I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and all of that. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue.

-Damien


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I would like to thank you guys for giving me some positive reviews and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Stiles**

He yawned, moving to stretch his arms up above his head before he realized he couldn't. Groggily, Stiles opened up his eyes and looked down. Smiling widely as he saw two wolves cuddled up to him. Ennis pressed to his side with an arm over his stomach, a big hand splayed over his hip. On his other side Isaac's face was pressed against the side of his chest, one of his arms in between them. Both were snoring and had mouths wide open. Stiles grinned before slapping both of them on the chest.

Stiles decided to ignore the growling and glowing red eyes of the Alpha and coo at Isaac, laughing softly as Ennis huffed and pressed a nose to the back of his neck. He disentangled himself from the two wolves and made his way downstairs. Gagging as he saw his dad and Peter close to one another, one of Peter's arms around his shoulders.

"Come on! I eat here! Nasty old men." Stiles grumbled and made his way to the fridge, pulling out some of healthy ham bacon and some eggs. Putting the bacon on a pan and putting it in the oven just as Ennis and Isaac came down the stairs. He started the eggs and looked at everyone as they settled at the table. Isaac bounding over to help him. Stiles smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh Stiles, that is no way to talk to your future step daddy." Peter said to him, causing shivered to roll down his spine. He could practically hear the smirk on Peter's face. Isaac made a grossed out face, too, as unwanted images filled their minds.

"Shut it Peter, or you will get no dessert tonight." Stiles looked over his shoulder and smirked, well tried to. His smirk turned down to a grimace as he saw Peter look at his dad with a gleam that Stiles decided he didn't like. Ennis looked pretty grossed out also, and his dad was trying to ignore everything as he sipped on his coffee and read the paper.

"I am sure John wouldn't mind giving me another dessert." Peter glanced at Stiles and grinned as John sputtered. Stiles grumbled and turned back around. Putting the eggs on different plates and piling up the bacon on the wolves plates. He smiled as Isaac helped him hand out the forks and plates before sitting down himself. Right between his father and Ennis.

"So son.. do I need to show Ennis my guns? Maybe I should. Peter had me get these, uh, wolfsbane bullets? Sounds like fun." Stiles glared at his dad and John simply smiled back.

"No dad! Ennis is just, you know... _heismymateandprobablywantstoturnmeandIdon'tknowwha tisgoingon."_ Stiles smiled and looked back at his now confused father. Peter chuckled and Isaac smiled, shoveling food into his mouth. He felt Ennis tense next to him so he reached out his hand and placed it on the bigger man's knee. Internally doing a fist pump as Ennis muscles relaxed under his hand.

"Mate what. I didn't catch it all. Peter mentioned it to me once that I was his and all that." His father paused to wave his hand around, a habit in which Stiles picked up while talking as well."I think I just might have to show Ennis my guns."

"There is no need for that, sir. I have no intentions in hurting your son. If I ever did, it would be unintentional and I would be happy to be shot with as many wolfsbane bullets as you see fit. If you would also let me, I would like to sometime take him to my home. Not any time soon, but the time when both Stiles and you think is best." Ennis finished, allowing a small bare of teeth which Stiles assumed was supposed to be a smile. And oh jeeze, that was the most Ennis had said and now that Stiles brain wasn't clouded with tiredness, his voice was sexy.

"See dad! It's all fine and dandy, he won't hurt me." Stiles smiled at his still wary father. Stiles could tell that his dad would be reluctant to let him go. He was the exact same. It had just been his father and him for years, but they had a little mini family now. He knew that Peter would take good care of him though when he was gone and off with Ennis.

"I just want you to be safe, you know that son. I also want you to be happy. If this... man makes you happy, then so be it." John leaned back in his chair and nodded at the two. Stiles smiled and patted Ennis' knee. Remembering something about what Ennis said, remembering how he said they smelled like pack.

"So uh, Ennis, what did you mean we smelled like pack?" Stiles turned towards Ennis, not catching how Isaac and Peter tensed up. Stiles' cinnamon eyes burning into Ennis' dark chocolate ones.

"You smell like pack to me, like home. If this is your pack," Ennis nodded his head towards the other three,"Then they will also smell like pack." Stiles nodded and glanced at the two werewolves. Eyebrows furrowing as he saw how the two were so tense.

"Guys, something wrong?"

"No uh, we were just.. We thought about breaking from Derek's Pack." Isaac said, Stiles' eyebrows rose and he glanced between him and Peter. Licking his pink lips and nodding slowly.

"Oh, what pack would you be in then? I mean, who would be the Alpha?" Stiles leaned forward and shoved some eggs in his mouth. Ignoring how his father scolded him to look intensely at the two wolves. Eyes softening as he saw Isaac nervous.

"With the change of events that recently happened, we thought that Ennis would be the Alpha." Peter looked from Stiles to look at Ennis. The man had a slightly shocked expression on his face, before he tried covering it up with indifference.

"How long were you guys thinking about this?"

"For a while. Ever since I realized that it wasn't the same without you in the Pack." Isaac shrugged. Stiles smiled at the boy, who smiled back at him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Looking up at Ennis.

"Would you let them be in your pack? And you know.. not be with that Alpha Pack thing." Stiles looked at Ennis. Narrowing his eyes as he saw him hesitate. He leaned forward and smiled. "I can be very persuasive." He heard Peter's laugh at that, remembering when he said those exact words to him last year. Ennis nodded and Stiles grinned."Well then its settled! Isaac and Peter, and dad, welcome to the Ennis and Stiles' Pack!"

Stiles couldn't help the smile on his face at that. It sounded nice. Finally having his own pack and not the false security of a Pack he had thought he belonged to. He shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. They did, especially when Ennis gripped his hand under the table and stroked one of his calloused fingers across his knuckles. He smiled and leaned back in his seat.

Everything was perfect.

**Isaac**

Peter and him had left a little bit after all of them discussed about becoming a Pack. Isaac smiled, he already knew this would be better than being in Derek's pack. He was a slightly reckless Alpha. That didn't help his idea of the destroyed thought that Pack meant being a family. He was happy now though. Could already feel the pull that Ennis had replaced with his Alpha and not Derek's.

"What do you think Derek will do?" Isaac looked at Peter, slightly scared of what he was going to say. Derek was a loose cannon. You never knew what he might do, which frightened Isaac a bit.

"He will be mad, I assume. He won't understand. Probably brood." Peter shrugged and looked back at Isaac. Reaching out and ruffling his hair as the two made their way to the elevator of the loft. Isaac shoved the hand away and smiled a bit. The only reason the two came was to get Isaac's things and tell Derek. Nothing else.

The pair made their way inside the loft, both nearly groaning as they saw all the Pack huddled into the living area. They all looked up at the two, the wolves growling as they smelled an unfamiliar scent. Isaac ignored them and continued on his way to his room. Tuning into his werewolf hearing to see what was going on as he packed his stuff.

It was quiet for a bit, before he came back out. Derek was standing now, nostrils flaring as he looked between the two. Isaac pulled on his bag strap. Shuffling a tiny bit closer to Peter.

"Why do I smell another wolf?" Derek growled out. Red bleeding into his normally ice blue eyes. Isaac almost whimpered, before he realized that Stiles wanted him to be strong, to not back down.

"Peter and I are joining another Pack. With Stiles and an Alpha named Ennis. The two are, apparently, mates." Peter smiled at the group as hell broke loose. Erica and Boyd growling and eyes glowing yellow. Scott was scoffing and crossing his arms, looking at the floor while Allison was shocked looking. Isaac glanced over to see a slightly relieved look in Jackson and Lydia's eyes. Which made Isaac burn with fury. He glanced up at his now former Alpha. Seeing rage and also, was that sadness?

"You really think he would be a good Alpha? He probably knows nothing! Probably doesn't even know how to handle Stiles!" Derek brooded, crossing his arms across his chest. Isaac growled at that. Derek had probably had one of the worst Packs. All of them were broken. Alpha's were supposed to help their pack. All Derek did was push them away.

"And you were! You were always putting our lives in danger! At least Ennis seemed willing to protect us and Stiles! He didn't push him away! He accepted him!" Isaac growled at Derek, Peter was holding his arm. Slowly tugging him out of the loft.

"We do accept him! We just want to protect him!" Derek's eyes flashed red at Isaac, but he had no need to submit now. This.. this _thing _was no longer his Alpha. And these people, were no longer his pack. "He is in the Alpha Pack Isaac! What makes you think he won't turn his back on you?"

Isaac knew he should leave, he could feel himself shifting. Angered by the sheer audacity that his former Pack thought they had any right to be mad that Stiles finally found a place to be safe and someone to keep him safe. Although, you didn't need a lot of saving when you have magic pumping through every ounce of you.

Isaac didn't want to leave,though, he wanted to kick his Derek's ass.

"Sorry nephew, but Isaac does have a point. Should have gave Stiles a chance, I have you feeling you would have been, hm, happy you accepted him." Peter smiled crazily, which even made Isaac shiver and calm down. The two ignored the yelling of their former pack and exited the loft. Getting back into Peter's car and heading to Stiles' house.

"What do you think they will do now?"

"Don't worry about it. Probably come by the house, threaten a bit. Nothing much." Peter shrugged and Isaac glared out the window. Growling softly at the thought of Derek coming anywhere near his new pack.

"They shouldn't even be mad, they could have accepted Stiles. _Scott and Derek_ could have accepted him." Isaac snorted and shook his head. Leaning back into his seat. He knew what it was like being an outsider. He hadn't let himself become close to anyone, in fear they would find his bruises and start asking questions. He thought joining the pack would provide him the protection and comfort he needed. He was oh so wrong. Now, he was happy to be in Stiles and Ennis' pack.

"It's in the past now. We can't change it anymore than we can change Stiles' magic. Now, put a smile on your face. We are almost to the house and I don't think Stiles would like it if you were sad." Isaac perked up a bit at that. Straightening his back and sending a scowl to Peter as he laughed. They pulled up to the familiar drive way and got out. Isaac rushing past Peter as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Ready to be with his new Pack.

When Isaac walked in, he smiled as he saw the three others in his pack sitting on the couch. Dropping his bag by the door for now before squeeze into the little bit of space between Stiles and his Alpha. Resting his head on Stiles' shoulder and baring his neck to Ennis. The man gave a deep rumble, approval, and lifted a hand to pat Isaac's curls. His wolf preened at the attention and Stiles laughed.

"Shut up." Isaac gently elbowed at Stiles' side, smiling as Stiles ruffled his curls.

The Sheriff cleared his throat then and everyone's attention was now on him.

"Isaac, uh, considering recent events, I wanted to well, adopt you. If that was okay. You can say no if you want but-"

He didn't get another word out. Isaac launched himself into the Sheriff's arms and hugged him. Nuzzling his cheek with his and nodding his head.

"Stiles! We're brothers now!" Isaac looked over his shoulder and smiled at the shocked boy. Giving him one last squeeze before sitting back in his seat. Looking at the Sheriff with wide eyes.

"Uh, we were going to go down in about a week to get all the paperwork and things." The Sheriff nodded at his own words. Cheeks flushing as Peter wrapped an arm around him and pressed his nose to his neck. "Peter! Stop it."

Stiles snorted from next to him and Isaac smiled widely. Yes. This was what he was waiting for. This was home. Home was with Stiles and Peter and the Sheriff, and now, with Ennis. It was safe. It was puppy piles and cuddle fights. And hugs, lots of hugs. And Isaac loved it.

And he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

**Stiles**

It was night now, and his dad had shown Isaac his new room. He was so excited that it took him a while for him to finally tire out and want to go to bed. He did though, eventually. His father and Peter went to their room, and Stiles scrunched up his nose. Ennis and him were now alone. And they both needed showers.

"So uh, the towels are under the sink and I found some of my dad's clothes that will fit you. Gonna have to probably take you shopping." Stiles pursed his lips and looked over the man's torn clothes. Nodding. "Guess we are going shopping tomorrow." Stiles smiled and waved his hand a bit, exiting the bathroom and leaving Ennis to his own.

Stiles plopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His cheeks tinging pink as he heard the shower running and the drop of clothes hitting the floor._Don't freak out now man, there is a hot man in your shower. A hot werewolf Alpha man that is your mate. No need to freak out. Huh, do I still need to ask him about what all of a mate is. Yeah, I'll ask him after we both shower._

An image of him and Ennis in the shower popped into his mind, and Stiles groaned and flopped over onto his stomach. Ignoring the heat in his groin as he tried to push the images out of his mind. They were nice images though.

Stiles glanced at the clock, it was nearing 10:30 and all he wanted was to shower and have that chat with Ennis about the mate thing. And thank god Ennis was a fast shower person because he was coming out and-Woah.

He had lifted his head to find Ennis pulling his shirt over his head. It wasn't the first time seeing him shirtless, but it was the first time seeing him shirtless with no cuts and water rolling down his chest and abs. His mouth hung open like a fish for a bit until he snapped it shut as Ennis walked closer to him. Stiles scrambled and got out of bed. Walking to his dresser and pulling out clean underwear and pajamas.

"I'll be in the shower now. We can talk after."

He hurried in the bathroom and shut the bathroom door behind him. Pressing against it as he cursed, looking down at the slight bulge in the front of his jeans. Stiles groaned and tugged off his clothes. Turning on the shower and stepping in, yelping as he felt the hot water beat down on his pale skin. He turned on more cold water and hummed in pleasure, starting to wash up.

He had gotten finished on his hair and was currently washing his body. When an interesting thought happened to come to him. A thought that excited him in more ways than just one. Ennis_ was just in here, naked._ Stiles groaned and shook his head. Willing his erection to go away. When it didn't he slowly slid a hand down his chest and curled a fist around his cock. Biting on his bottom lip to keep the embarrassing sounds from spilling out.

Stiles braced one hand on the shower wall. Watching as his hand slowly slid up and down his cock. Rubbing the tip of his thumb against his slit. He twisted his hand every time his hand came to his head. He spread his legs a bit. Tossing his head back and planting his feet on the floor. Stiles took the hand off the wall and reached around. Biting his lip harder as he slowly circled a finger around the rim of his hole.

He knew this was bad. Knew that Ennis could hear what he was doing and could probably break down the door and see what was happening. But that made everything _hotter._

The hand stroking his cock moved faster. Tightening around him as the finger rubbing against his hole finally pressed in. He came with a loud cry falling from his full red lips. His white cum spurting out of his cock onto the shower wall in long strips. He felt his hole twitch around his finger and he moaned. Closing his eyes as his body sagged against the shower wall. Tiredly, he waved his hand,his magic cleaning up the mess on the wall and his hand.

Stiles walked back into the room, pale cheeks turning pink as he saw Ennis sitting upright, nostrils flaring as he smelled the air. He didn't miss the way the Alpha's pupils dilated when he sat on the bed in front of him.

"So uh, Ennis, what exactly does it mean to be your mate?" Stiles looked at Ennis and the man seemed to relax. Leaning against the head board and looking at Stiles with a fondness in his eyes and shocked Stiles a little bit.

"You are an Alpha's mate. They have to be strong and loyal and brave. Which you have shown to me. The Alpha usually takes care of the pack. Making sure all are well and in no way hurting. The mate, also takes care of them. When we mate, you will feel connected to the Pack and tell when one feels distressed or sad, or need you." Ennis paused, waiting for Stiles' nod of understanding to continue.

"Wolves, as you probably know, mate for life. We love our mates, and it is truly special when you are able to find yours. We will protect them with our lives. Since you are an Alpha's mate, instead of a betas or omegas, you will probably feel more.. motherly than the others. Wanting to take care of the pack in any way that you can."

Stiles nodded once again, narrowing his eyes slightly as Ennis shifted his eyes from his face to his neck.

"I will, uh, court you per say." Ennis smiled at Stiles' blush. "I will take you on dates and we will get to know one another. The bond, which you probably won't feel for now, keeps us from staying apart for too long. When the time comes, I will have to get your father's permission to fully mate with you. That usually happens on the full moon, once our wolves our more so intact with us and we will become one. Like a human marriage." Ennis stopped then and looked at Stiles. Waiting for any and all questions.

"When you mean fully mate, you mean-"

"Have sex, yes." Stiles nodded and ran a hand through his quickly growing hair, tugging on the ends a bit before lying down. Propping his arms behind his head.

"Well then big wolf, gonna have to start wooing." Stiles smiled and looked up at Ennis. The man was watching Stiles with a small smile on his face. He flushed and licked his lips. Ennis' brown eyes following the movement of the pink muscle.

They were getting closer. Their noses were touching lightly and if Stiles had moved forward just a centimeter, then their lips would touch. So he did. Their lips pressed together and Stiles' cinnamon eyes closed on instinct. Ennis' lips were softly yet hard, and slightly chapped. Stiles could feel one of the man's big hands on the back of his neck and relaxed, scooting closer to Ennis' chest.

Fire burned through his veins as Ennis pressed a bit harder. His magic thrumming under his skin and threatening to spill out of his pores. He let some of it slip though, wanting to see the reaction it had on Ennis. And oh was it beautiful. The hand on his neck tightened just a bit, nails sharpening to claws that made little pinpricks on his neck. A strong arm tugged him closer until his chest was pressed flush against Ennis' thick muscled one. Stiles sighed against the man's lips. Pulling back but keeping his eyes closed.

He giggled when the wolf ran his nose down his cheek and to his neck. Pressing a little kiss there and nuzzling it. His soft cheek only held a little bit of scruff and Stiles sighed. Running his fingers across the man's close shaven head. Stiles smiled when he realized that Ennis most likely liked to cuddle.

"Sooo I guess this means you are taking me to a nice restaurant tomorrow?" Stiles smiled wider at the snort that Ennis gave followed by his deep and smooth chuckle. A nip to his neck had Stiles bite his lip though, still smiling a bit.

"Anything my beautiful mate wants."

* * *

Sorry guys, had to end it on a cheesy note. Couldn't resist. Thank you all for reading and for all the positive feedback! Remember to follow and review and stuff! Thank you! And don't forget to message. I love those :)

Sincerely,

Damien


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews and messages! I am really happy that you all enjoy the story. I personally like to keep an open mind. And I have an idea of where I want to take the story, but I want to hear what you guys want first! So send in those suggestions by either reviewing or messaging me. I look forward to seeing your guys feedback! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Stiles  
**

It was the first time in years, that Stiles had woken up happy. Usually, he wasn't a very good morning person. His dad knew that and would always try to shove his breakfast in his mouth before practically running out of the house before Stiles had even come down stairs. This, however, was quite nice. He hoped that in the future Ennis would snuggle up to him like this. Woah, okay there. Now that he thought about it, he really wouldn't mind spending the next couple years with this man.

Of course he didn't talk much, and sometimes he sounded almost like a caveman, but it was endearing. Plus, it gave him time to talk and he could do that very well. So it was good, he was happy.

Ennis was pressed against his back, one of his tree trunk for a leg was in between his own slim ones. Their ankles tangled together. The man's nose was pressed against the side of his neck, and Stiles felt every breath the man took. Felt how the warm breath exhaled to cover his skin, making goosebumps alive in its wake. Stiles closed his eyes, loving the feel of how safe he felt with Ennis' large arms wrapped around his trim waist. He burrowed deeper into the warmth.

He quite liked this. Ennis' arms felt safe around him, and he wouldn't mind waking up like this multiple times more. He stroked one of his fingers along the man's forearm. Smiling softly as he felt the man's nose twitch from it's spot on his neck. Ennis reminded Stiles of a real wolf at times. The nose twitching once he caught scent of something he didn't know. Even his ears twitched at times! It was cute though.

And- oh. Morning wood hello there. Stiles blushed as he felt Ennis' rather impressive feeling length against his back. Heat racing through his veins as his magic reacted to being close to its mate. He bite his lip and tried to wiggle out of the strong grip Ennis had on him. That seemed to only give Ennis all the more reason to hold him tighter to his chest. And oh my god Stiles did not want to have the talk this early in the morning.

He looked back and saw Ennis' face. Stiles smiled softly as he saw how peaceful the man looked. His nose twitching every so often and his lips quirking. All the harshness in his face was gone. He seemed younger now, when the worries of the world weren't on his shoulder and on his face. The strong jaw that was usually clenched, was loosened a bit now. He seemed so was beautiful.

"Wake up you guys! John is done making-oh uh." Stiles looked away from his mate and looked at Isaac. Smiling as he felt Ennis' arms tighten around him and his head lifting up from its spot on his shoulder. "Awh this is so cute." Isaac smiled as Stiles' felt his cheek heating up. Even Ennis chuckled lightly before telling Isaac to go.

"Go on pup, we will be there in a minute." Isaac looked a little startled, since barely anyone else called him pup besides Stiles and the occasional time from Peter. Stiles smiled at him and nodded his head. Isaac seemed to snap out of it before nodding and smiling wider as he shut the door.

"He'll be following you around like a pup now." Stiles smiled and leaned back into Ennis.

"He would have been anyway. You will forever be by my side. Since he is your pup he would have followed you. He is ours Pack." Ennis' nosed trailed up the side of his neck to a spot just under his ear. Stiles closed his eyes for a second and swallowed thickly. Nearly moaning as the man's sharp teeth nipped at the skin.

"F..forever is a long time eh? I think Isaac said breakfast was ready so lets get out of bed and downstairs. Where, you know, my dad is. My dad that has guns." He tore himself away from Ennis' grabby hands and smiled brightly at the Alpha. Laughing softly as the man grumbled before standing and walking to his side.

"You should start wearing turtle necks if you don't like me marking what is mine." The pair started to make their way down stairs. The scent of pancakes filling the air. Stiles grinned and walked just a bit faster.

"Da-ad I thought I told you not to make any more pancakes without me since you tried to flip one and it got on the ceiling." Stiles smiled as his dad glared at him and pointed at him with utensil. He plopped himself in his seat next to Isaac and wrinkled his nose as Peter pressed closer to his dad. "Gross you guys."

"Least you don't have to smell it." Isaac muttered and the two boys laugh softly as his dad's cheeks flushed lightly. Peter smirking from his spot next to him. Stiles leaned back and looked at Ennis who had taken his seat next to Stiles.

"Morning John." His dad seemed a bit startled at that before giving a smile to Ennis, nodding his head before returning his attention back to his pancakes. Stiles internally was crying. Happy tears of course. It had been only him and his father for so long, he had been denying the fact and possibility of ever letting another person come into their two man family. It was happening though. Pack was family. And it felt wonderful to be with an actual family once again.

"Erica and Boyd are mad." Stiles looked up at Isaac, everyone in the room seemed to tense up a bit."Even Lydia and Jackson, well they are not so much, but still distressed. Erica was texting me and saying she was sorry. That she only wanted to please her Alpha." Isaac paused and shrugged."She said she missed her Batman." Isaac smiled at that and Stiles felt his throat closing up slightly. Ennis, feeling his mate upset, reached over and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist. A hand settling on his hip.

"Well uh, that sucks for them huh? Did she um, say anything about Scott?" Stiles chewed on his lip, silently dreading the answer. He had been his best friend for years only to be thrown away for Allison the second he had laid eyes on her.

Isaac shook his head. Stiles sighed, Ennis' hand tightening just a bit further before stroking his fingers along his hipbone.

"No more talking about something that is done with." Peter suggested and all relaxed just a tiny bit. The pancakes were done now, and everyone had piled up their plate high. Stiles putting on a lot more syrup than anyone else. As always.

They all ate in silence. It was nice. Really nice. Stiles felt never had felt more like a family since his mom died until now. It felt as if a piece to his soul had finally came back to him. Making him complete. Plus, Ennis had his hand on Stiles inner thigh. Rubbing a thumb against the seam of his jeans. Everything was perfect, until the three werewolves in the room growled and stood up. He looked at his dad, seeing his father grip one of Peter's hands. Stiles stood, too, grabbing onto both Isaac's and Ennis' hands.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, biting on his lip and stroking a finger across Ennis' knuckles. The man breathed deeply, his nostrils flaring as he growled out.

"Derek." Ennis walked closer to the back door, and the rest of them followed. Stiles right behind Ennis. He felt his magic reacting, his excitement rising with it. His magic seemed to always know when there was any sort of outlet for him to let loose. To let his magic run through everything around him and simply _be._

They were outside now. Ennis had Stiles behind him slightly, Stiles' left shoulder and body covered by Ennis' right side. He was stroking a soothing hand along Ennis' arm, trying to calm him down enough to not wolf out. He reached his magic out. Searching through the ground and trees to see if he felt where he was and ah. Found you. Stiles smiled and pulled on his magic, and soon enough, Derek came stalking through the tree line.

"You have no business here. Leave now, before I kill you for coming onto my land." Ennis growls lowly, and Stiles doesn't want to speak. Ennis needs this, needs to convict that Stiles, Isaac, and Peter are _his Pack_ now. Not Derek's.

"The Hale property covers most of Beacon Hills, so I am pretty sure I am on my land." Stiles curled his lip and took Ennis' hand in his as he saw Derek's smirk, that stupid smug face. From behind him, he heard Isaac and Peter growl. Ennis tightened his fingers a bit around Stiles' own.

"Not anymore. This is my Pack now, my Pack mate owns this house, I own this property now." Ennis snarled at Derek,and Stiles couldn't help but give a small jolt of his body. Ennis was practically radiating with an energy of his own. An energy that only an Alpha had, it had coupled with the fact of Ennis being angry, and being close to wolfing out. Stiles almost felt Ennis' energy tangling with his own. It was magnificent.

The moment was lost once he heard Derek growl and step forward. His fangs and claws were already out and Stiles snorted. Compared to Ennis, Derek now looked like a little kitten that got a little mad for having his favorite toy taken away.

"They were mine! Stiles is mine!" Derek made a lunge and Stiles' hand shot out before Ennis could attack. He pushed his magic out and smiled triumphantly when he saw Derek flatten out on his back. He flicked his wrist and made the other Alpha stand up.

"I was never yours. Never part of your stupid Pack. You left me, all of you left me. And for what? Nothing. You mean nothing to me. Now leave." Stiles dabbled a bit in mind control, and he watched as Derek's eyes mist over at the last command and he left. Stiles sighed and leaned his head against Ennis shoulder."Uh, stupid wolf. I'm tired now."

"You were wonderful. I rather like my mate.. taking control." Ennis practically whispered the last part so Isaac and Peter couldn't hear, even with the werewolf senses. Stiles could feel himself blush and shoved at Ennis chest.

"That was awesome Stiles!" Isaac pummeled into him and hugged him. Stiles smiled and petted the boys hair. Wrapping his arms around Isaac.

"It was wasn't it?" The two laughed softly before pulling back. Stiles running his fingers through his now long hair. "What will happen if he comes back like that?" The question was to Ennis, but Peter answered anyway-apparently not liking having to keep his mouth shut.

"It would mean to declare war against our Pack. It isn't the first time some people in a Pack move to different ones. It isn't rare, but it isn't common either. If he is peaceful next time and has permission to come on our land, no fighting will probably happen."

Stiles sighed and nodded. His dad stepped up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't care about your magic, if a wolf comes at you, let Ennis handle it." Stiles let out a weak laugh at that and hugged his father back. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling back, the two smiling at one another before his dad returned to Peter's side.

"Don't we have pancakes to finish?"

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly peaceful. They stuck together and watched all three Lord of the Rings, before Isaac had fallen asleep and Peter drug his dad somewhere that Stiles did not want to know why. It was him and Ennis now, and the Alpha was taking advantage of it.

Ennis back was pressed against the arm rest with Stiles in his lap. His legs straining to keep the position he had with both knees pressed into the sofa next to Ennis' muscles thighs. He hand one hand on the back of Ennis' neck, stroking the soft and short hairs lips were pressed together and Stiles could feel his magic and Ennis' energy seem to meld together perfectly. He could practically feel the thrum of Ennis' heartbeat against his chest and the fire racing through both of their veins.

He was very warm, and nice feeling. All muscles and rock hard abs. Stiles, at first, thought that it wouldn't be a nice thing to cuddle against. But it made him feel safe. Plus, Ennis had some pleasantly nice soft areas between his muscles. Causing a perfect contrast between firm and soft and it was perfect to Stiles. Their lips became slightly more desperate. Ennis' tongue sweeping across his lip, Stiles gasped and Ennis took the space to slide his tongue in.

_Oh God._ Ennis' taste was perfect. He tasted slightly like oranges, but also marshmallows, and it was wonderful. There was something else their, too. Something spicy and hot and it was Ennis and it was perfect. Stiles absolutely loved it.

Stiles was pulling back now though. Giving one last kiss to Ennis and running his tongue softly over to seam of the older man's lips, causing Ennis to groan and Stiles to smile. Ennis' arm had wound it's way around his waist, a hand spanning out to cover his stomach.

"I still want that date you know." Stiles smiled as Ennis' brow furrowed before he had understanding in his eyes and nodded. Pressing his forehead against Stiles and rubbing their noses together. He didn't expect someone like Ennis, almost Incredible Hulk big and almost always indifferent would do something like give an Eskimo kiss. It was endearing though.

"And a date you shall have. I am going to assume you want something that involves eating." Ennis laughed as Stiles gave a mock shocked gasp and smiled.

"How do you know me so well already?" Stiles smiled and rubbed a hand over Ennis' chest, remembering how he needed to take Ennis shopping for some new clothes."We can go to the shopping center and afterwards go to the food court. That sound okay?" He butted noses with Ennis again.

"As long as its with you, its perfect." Ennis practically purred and Stiles felt his cheeks heating up. He cleared his throat and smiled._ Oh my God Stiles now is not the time to pop a boner. _Thank God he choose to go with the looser jeans today. Looser jeans did nothing for werewolf senses and their fucking noses though. He could practically feel his cheeks turning darker as Ennis' nose twitched before the man started nuzzling his face in Stiles neck.

"Aw come on now. We have to uh, take Isaac to bed. Peter and dad haven't been back and uh yeah." Stiles couldn't remember what he was going to say after that because that was fucking teeth against his neck and shouldn't have felt good but it did and damn.

"If you say so, my beautiful mate." Ennis softly plopped him down on the couch and Stiles was dazed for a second before he went up after Ennis, now carrying Isaac to his room. Stiles took off Isaac's shoes and pressed a kiss to the curls before returning to his own room with Ennis. They both laid on the bed. Twining their fingers together.

"It was a good day, after the whole, you know, Derek coming and attacking thing." Stiles smiled and leaned his head on his pillow. His fingers tracing imaginary patterns on Ennis bicep as Ennis seemed to growl softly.

"He won't come back. My Pack now." Ennis said curtly. Stiles almost laughed, he sounded almost like a caveman, but he composed himself and nodded. Taking the route to boost the man's ego and humor him.

"Of course, who would come back when they know that such a strong Alpha could kick their ass." Stiles smiled as Ennis chuckled from next to him. The rumble in his chest coming into Stiles' skin. He sighed and leaned into Ennis. Feeling the man press his lips to Stiles' forehead.

"With a beautiful and powerful mate by his side." Stiles blushed at that, Ennis had taken every opportunity to comment on how "pretty" and "beautiful" his mate was. He was a man dammit! He was handsome and manly and had nice arms. Well, not as good as Ennis' but still.

"Oh shut up big bad wolf." Stiles teased and slapped Ennis chest once.

"As you command, little red."

* * *

**Peter**

"You really think they will be okay, Peter?" His beautiful John was so worried. Blue eyes shining with unshed tears. His hands were clutching his own like the were his life line. Peter didn't like how his face looked so sad and lost and so worried.

"It will be okay. Derek wouldn't know what to do if our Packs went to war. I don't think Isaac and Stiles would want to fight either. We are safe. You are safe." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John's forehead. Smoothing one of his hands down John's back and nudging his nose against his cheek."You will always be safe with me."

John let out a breath and nodded. Pressing a small and chaste kiss to Peter's lips. Said man wrapped his arms around John, pulling him closer to his body.

"Are they still awake?" John mumbled in his chest.

"Stiles and Isaac are, yes. Ennis is probably keeping watch of the house, like a good watch dog." The two chuckled at that, and Peter heard Ennis' answering growl from the other side of the house."What you have done for Isaac is wonderful."

"Its the least I could do. He hasn't known the love of a father, the comfort of family, in so long. He is apart of our family now." Peter smiled at his mate's words. Beneath that badge and hard exterior, he was a lovable little bear.

"You will be a great father to him. Just look how Stiles turned out. He is a powerful young man that a lot of people know not to mess with." Peter stroked one of his fingers against the back of John's neck, right where his bonding mark was. He remembered that night quite clearly. John was so beautiful with his kiss swollen lips and firm muscle. To Peter, he was a walking Michael-Angelo stature.

"I just want everyone to be happy and safe." Peter nodded at his mate's words and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"And they are now, you have an arsenal in your closet filled with wolfsbane bullets and guns. I am a little scared one of these days you will go in there and come at me with one of those." He chuckled as John flushed and let out his own breathy laugh.

"I would never do that to you. Ennis maybe, if he touches my boy without permission." John nodded his head, confirming his words and Peter almost growled.

"Our boy." He watched John's cheeks flushed deeper and smiled to himself. He muttered a small yes and Peter smiled.

John sighed and pressed his forehead to Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks Peter, for making me feel better." Peter felt John's fingers slide down his chest to his belt buckle. He smiled at his mate's actions and looked down at him."I think you deserve a little.. reward." Peter watched as one of John's fingers slid under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Gently stroking the hair there before sliding them down his legs.

"I think I will rather like this reward." He kicked off his boxers and tugged off his own shirt. Tilting his head and pursing his lips before he reached out and dragged one clawed hand down the man's night shirt. Loving the gasp he gave, he pushed it off and sat with his back to the headboard, legs spread.

John slide between his legs and started to suck and nip at his inner thighs. All the while keeping eye contact with Peter. One of John's hands slid up Peter's legs and grasped his cock in his hand. Making Peter let out a soft groan and tangle his fingers in John's hair, stroking a finger against the bonding mark. He tilted his hips up a bit, wanting the hand to start moving. But it didn't, only John's lips were on the tip of his cock now.

Peter almost choked. John's lips were sliding up and down his cock. His tongue sliding along the shaft every time he went down. Only to swirl it around the tip once he came back up. Peter had started to feel his claws seeping out and just knew his eyes were blue. He remembered when he tried to suppress his wolf one time, but John had coaxed and said how he _liked_ him wolfing out. Not all the way of course, but a little was fine.

He felt one of John's hand slip up and down his thigh before finally reaching under and taking his balls gently in his hands. Peter groaned as John tilted his cock up toward his stomach and licked a stripe down the vein on the underside.

_Holy fuck._ John was sliding his tongue over his balls and my God he never knew how sensitive they were. Peter groaned and leaned up a bit. Sliding a hand down John's back and dragging his clothes down his spine, not letting any scratches in their wake.

Peter looked down at John and groaned as he saw him lift up and take his cock in his mouth again. His lips stretched obscenely wide to fit Peter's thick cock in his mouth. His cheeks hollowing out as he bobbed his head on Peter's cock.

Peter growled and leaned his head back. Taking deep breaths and trying not to cum so soon. No, he wanted to be inside that firm little ass and fill him with pups.

He flipped the two over and looked down at John, his lips were slick were precum and spit. Chest heaving and he looked utterly debauched. Peter grinned to himself and pressed a hand to the other man's belly. Gently stroking one clawed finger against his belly button.

"Yes, I really like my reward."

Ennis wore ear plugs that night.

* * *

Well hello there! Soo that was it haha. Sorry if you wanted me to finish that steamy last bit there. Gotta leave some things to the imagination! My God I was so happy when Ennis came back in that flashback episode. We could finally listen to his voice better! I hoped everyone liked it and remembering to sendin those reviews!

Sorry that this one was a bit shorter. I am really tired and my boyfriend wants me to come to bed finally. So I am off to bed to cuddle with my snuggle monster!

I hoped you all enjoyed!

Damien.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys I have some serious contemplating on my mind! I want you guys to tell me, since I wouldn't continue this story if it wasn't for you all reading it(I still love it), but I want to know if you guys want Stiles to have tattoos or like runes tattooed on his body. I was thinking that Deaton could do the tattooing and put in like some of his might be magic. Personally, I think that will make Stiles look even more bad ass and sexy, but I want to know what you guys think before I make a decision on if I should put it in the story. Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**Ennis  
**He looked down at his mate, smiling at the peaceful look on his face. His mate was so kind and so caring. Stiles was also strong though. He had stood in front of _Ennis_ and made Derek shoo away like he was just a little fly. Ennis would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy how Stiles stood up for himself. His mate had courage and was certainly powerful, something that was very admirable of an Alpha's Mate.

Ennis' nose twitched slightly as he shifted from his spot on the bed to the window looking out into the woods. Nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of his old pack. The _Alpha Pack_ had found him after all. He growled a bit and opened the window. Sending one last long glance to his mate before jumping down, landing swiftly on his feet before sprinting into the woods, following the trail of his former pack.

His mind was racing, why were they here? They couldn't come and take away his new pack. His mate. A wolf's mate was sacred. A human one more so. You never harmed one that couldn't defend himself. And while he was sure that Stiles' could easily defend himself when the time came, he was still scared of what could happen to him if the Alpha's took him.

The trail of the pack stopped in a small clearing filled with dead grass. He took in a breath. His eyes bleeding red and looking around the tree line. Seeing the other four start to make their way from the other side of the clearing. Deucalion was first, in the middle. Followed by Kali, barefoot, to his right. Then the twins, the youngest, to Deucalion's left.

"Ah, Ennis, it seems you found your mate in the human boy." It was Deucalion who spoke, but Kali had growled and he eyes flashed. Ennis' own had turned a deeper, brighter red at that and he almost snarled at her."Kali, don't. Ennis, tell us what happened."

"I was attacked by a group of rogues when I went to patrol the area. I killed most of them but some had manage to get in a few hits. I was injured and was found by Stiles. He healed me and when I caught his scent.. it was perfect. Smelled like home and he is perfect." Ennis hesitated."I started my own pack with him, I can't put him in danger if people found out he was mated to someone in the Alpha Pack.''

"Wohoo Ennis,"Ethan started.

"Got whipped already,man?" Aiden ended. Both twins smiled and Ennis calmed a bit. The two seemed accepting and welcoming still. Deucalion ignored them and continued on.

"I understand Ennis. You have found your mate, most wolves can't survive without them. Some think it makes them weak, but it in fact makes them stronger."Deucalion tapped his walking stick against the ground twice.

"Yeah man, when I found Danny, woo! It was like, oh my god who is this amazing guy. Sex is amazing, too. Just gonna warn you. Almost bust my-"

"Thank you Deucalion." Ennis interrupted Ethan before he could go any further. The twins were loud and playful still, almost acting like pups. He tilted his head just the tiniest bit. Showing that he still respected Deucalion and his decision.

"I do expect you to keep me informed of any threats you might come by. We will be visiting you also for.. check ups so to speak." Deucalion smiled, more teeth than smiles.

"There is actually another Alpha, Derek Hale, who believes Stiles was in his Pack. I am positive I will deal with him, but I shall contact you if there is any problem in regarding that pest." Ennis growled as he talked about Derek, lips pulling back in a snarl. Deucalion merely chuckled as he heard Ennis' snarl.

"Ah, Talia's son. He is a mere puppy with a bark but no bite. But be careful, he attracts rather, broken teenagers." Ennis nodded some and sighed, running a hand over his head.

"Thank you again, we shall make sure to have you come for holidays. Stiles seems to be the type to have to surround himself with people on the holidays." The men chuckled while Kali scowled, keeping her gaze down.

"Ennis, you were a great Pack member and an Alpha, you will do your own Pack great good." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Ennis' shoulder. Squeezing once before rejoining the group."Come Ethan, Aiden, Kali, our business is done here." The men start leaving, but Kali was snarling at Ennis before looking at Deucalion incredulously.

"Just like that!? His mate is probably not even worth leaving our Pack to start his own! Probably just some weak human that will give him no pups to carry on his name! A useless human!" Kali spat on the ground as she said the word human. Ennis' body started to shift, Kali didn't seem to notice though. The rest did however. Deucalion stepped forward a bit, mildly afraid of the wrath of a wolf protecting its mate.

"Shut up."

"He is nothing special! Probably just some whore that will spread his legs for anyone! Disgusting human!"Did she ever shut up?

"Kali, I would suggest you stop." She didn't though. Kept on going on and on.

"We should just kill him-"

Ennis was on her. Roaring in her face and bringing his claws down to swipe along her stomach. He knew not to kill her though. Kali's nails were digging into his arms, leaving little trails of blood, he didn't care for them though. He pressed his own claws into her ribs, relishing in her howls of pain. He got up and growled at her.

"Ever insult my mate again, threaten him, or do anything to cause him harm.. those will be the last words you speak. I shall give him your head as a has more strength and power than you will ever have. Shall I remind you how you were once human before some sorry ass werewolf decided to turn you?" Ennis growled and rose from his crouched position. Rolling his neck and shoulders as his features slowly returned to human. Deucalion was shaking his head, not at him, at Kali.

"I told you to stop. Rise, Kali." She did, slowly,in fear of her Alpha's punishment. The man simply turned his cane and took off the end. Taking a step closer and breathed in before swiping the small blade at the tip along her cheek bone. Her head swung to the side with the motion, her breathing shallow."I am terribly sorry Ennis, perhaps you should leave Kali out of further invitations to unite once more."

"Trust me, I will. If she does this again, I will not be responsible for my actions." Ennis practically growled at the words, his wolf itching to get out and destroy the _thing_ that dared threaten his mate. Red eyes trained on the now cowering she-wolf.

"I understand. Come, we shall take our leave now. Good bye Ennis."The two Alphas nodded to each other. Both taking a step back and Deucalion making his way out of the clearing, the rest of them following. Kali practically bolting from him.

Ennis started walking back to the house when he could no longer hear them. Trying to calm his rage to a simmer now. Kali had no right to say those things. Ennis had made sure that she understood that those times when he took her to his bed, it wasn't mating. It was only an outlet for desires that couldn't be reached by only his hand. She had no claim over him, just some sick obsession.

He almost growled at the thought of her touching what was his. Stiles, his beautiful mate. If she dared to raise a hand to him, he would take her head. From now on, no one was going to hurt his mate. Or else the consequence would be severe and horrific. He would make sure whoever caused him harm would die very slowly, very painfully, until they wished he would kill him.

That made him think of Isaac's and Peter's former Pack. The one to hurt Stiles. From what he heard, two of them, Erica and Boyd didn't want to reject the boy. Their Alpha, Derek, made them do it. That slimy bastard. And Scott, oh Scott. If he ever found him, he would kill him.

Stiles was his life now. And Ennis didn't even feel mad or anything. A mate was to be treasured and respected. Ennis would do anything in his power to protect Stiles and make sure he was always okay. No matter the situation.

Ennis was at the house now, looking up and seeing that Stiles' light was now on. He sighed when he noticed his mate's distress. Heart clenching when he realized Stiles was distressed for _him. _Ennis, who should be the one to protect Stiles, was the one that caused such worry for his mate at the idea of being left. He jumped through the window without thinking, wanting to get close to his mate.

Stiles had jumped, arms flailing wildly as he turned to look at Ennis. His cinnamon eyes were still a bit tired looking, and red lines from his pillow were on his cheek. Cheeks that were now tinging pink from embarrassment. His mate's scent filled his nose and Ennis took a deep breath. Frowning a bit when he smelt a tang to it, worry. Ennis stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his mate, smiling into his hair when Stiles slapped his back before hugging him back.

"I am sorry I made you worry, luna meum(1)."Ennis pressed a kiss to Stiles' hair, arms tightening slightly to comfort the boy. That was, until Stiles pulled back and swatted him on the nose.

"You made me worry a lot you stupid wolf! I woke up and you were gone! Ugh! You wolves are all so wishy washy and just come and go out my window!" Stiles groaned and smacked his head onto Ennis' chest. Said man gently combed his fingers into Stiles' hair.

"I had smelled my former Pack. I needed to make sure they meant no harm to you or our Pack." His mate calmed down a bit at that, his heart rate going down some. Ennis stroked down his bicep and took his hand in his own.

"Well?What happened!?" Ennis smiled at his mate's curiosity and kissed his cute little upturned nose. He truly was a beautiful specimen. With all those moles freckling his skin, Ennis wanted to lick every one and see if they made a painting on his skin.

"Most of the Alpha's were fine with it, but a used to...date the female member, Kali. She wasn't too happy." Ennis hesitated on telling his mate on what happened between the two of them, Stiles still tensed up a bit when he heard the word date.

"Tell me."

"She just kept on yelling about how you were just some human not worth it." Ennis growled as he saw Stiles' frown."And I told her if she ever insulted my mate again, I will kill her. My mate is the most beautiful person there is. That he is worth more than 1 million of Kali's." Ennis smirked as Stiles flushed. Pressing his lips to his mates.

"Really think that?"

"I know that, luna meum." Ennis sat, pulling his mate with him so he was seated next to him. Stiles sat cross legged and the two looked at each other.

"What does that mean?L... luna meeum?" His mate flushed as he pronounced the word wrong. Ennis chuckled and reached over, stroking his soft cheek and tilting his face up so he could look into the beautiful amber gems that were his mate's eyes. Ennis was lucky to have such a strong, wonderful, gorgeous that could one day take care of a litter of pups easily.

"It means my moon in Latin. The moon has a pull over every werewolf. That is why we shift. She bends us at her own will. Can either make some wolves wild, crazed and dangerous, like a rogue omega. Or strong and proud and in control like an Alpha. Now that I have found you, the pull feels like it is now centered towards you. Binding us together. The moon brought us our gift. She brought me my love for you." Ennis smiled lightly, just the corners of his mouth tugging up.

Stiles' mouth was hung open a bit at Ennis' words, lips parted and pink. And Ennis wanted to lean in and kiss his mate. To simply _ravish _him on his bed and cover Stiles' in his scent to he smelled like Ennis e_very where. _

"Oh uh, wow, that was pretty deep man." Stiles laughed, a nervous one. Ennis at first thought he had overwhelmed his mate too much and leaned back. Intending to apologize. Stiles simply waved his hand and smiled, more genuine this time."No, its fine. I am just glad you are opening up and wow. You really feel like that?"

Ennis nodded. Pleased that his mate accepted his words on the matter and actually seemed to like his nickname.

"Yes, I couldn't have asked for a better mate." The both of them smiled at one another. Stiles leaning forward and capturing Ennis' in a soft and chaste kiss. He leaned back and Ennis stroked a finger down his mate's cheek.

"Thank you, Ennis." Stiles took Ennis' hand in his own and held it close to his face, pressing closer to it.

"For what?" Ennis didn't know what he did. But as long as he could find out what he did so he could do it more, he would be happy. Because right now, Stiles was looking at him with so much emotion and so much love that his whole body thrummed.

"You saved me. You brought Peter and Isaac into our own little Pack. Without you, I wouldn't have been happy for the rest of my life." His mate's eyes were teary now, and Ennis brought him close to him. Pulling the smaller man into his lap and pressing Stiles' cheek to his shoulder. Dropping his head so he could nuzzle into Stiles' soft, mole spotted neck.

"Then I should be thanking you to. You saved me from a life of destruction and pain and hurt. You brought me life and happiness. You brought me a Pack. A family." Ennis could even feel his throat clogging up a bit. Every emotion he had, had felt heightened now that he had a mate. It was beautiful.

He never wanted to let go.

* * *

**Isaac **

**Next Morning**

He had another nightmare. Only this time, instead of his father beating him,it was Derek. The man was yelling at him and saying how he had betrayed his Pack and would never find anyone to love him. Isaac shuddered, pulling his knees closing to himself and glancing over at the clock. He had woken up nearly 20 minutes ago, and no one had gotten up yet.

Isaac knew the words weren't true. He would never betray his Pack. Pack was family. That was what was wrong with Derek's Pack. They weren't family. Hell, they all barely tolerated each other. He was in Ennis' Pack now, and he felt more like family in his short two days of being in his Pack than the whole year he was in Derek's. It was wonderful though. The feeling of being close to someone again. He even missed his father. Because even though the man was cruel and horrid, he was still his father.

He had a chance at another one though. Sheriff was going to adopt him. Him! Isaac could tell that John would be a good father, even if Isaac wasn't really his own. The man was strong. Strong enough to put up with Peter on a daily basis and to take care of Stiles on his own for a good ten years. As much as he loved Stiles, Isaac knew that he was very energetic as a kid and still now, although it downgraded a bit since he started using his magic.

The two were now brothers in everything but blood. It felt good. He had a family now. It was good knowing that they weren't leaving him or going to kick him or make him put on some new torture device to help control his wolf.

There was two light knocks on the door, and Isaac sniffed. It was Stiles and Ennis. His Alpha could probably feel his emotions to some degree and could tell that he was in slight distressed. Isaac whispered a soft come in, knowing Ennis would hear. Once the door was open, Stiles practically ran onto his bed and pulled Isaac into his arms.

The two stayed like that for a moment before Stiles pulled away and smoothed a hand down over his tousled curls. Eyebrows knitting together with worry. Ennis was standing behind him, watching Isaac. Not like what Derek would do when he had nightmares with his brooding self, but observing him like an Alpha would do.

"Ennis told me you were upset, are you okay?"Stiles lightly stroked his cheek, and Isaac nuzzled it. Blushing a bit before he saw Stiles' smile at slowly nodded."Was it another nightmare?" Stiles' thumb stroked his cheek bone and Isaac hesitated before he nodded once more. Stiles sighed and scooted closer."I told you to come and get me if you were having them again." He wasn't mad at Isaac, just worried.

"I'm sorry.. I just didn't know how Ennis would react if I came in to your room in the middle of the night." Isaac smiled a bit and bit at his bottom eyes catching Ennis' briefly before looking back at Stiles. Said man only scoffed and shook his head, lightly slapping at Isaac's shoulder. Stiles leaned in, and Isaac did too.

"Don't worry about big bad wolf, he is really just a would mind, right Ennis?" Stiles swiveled his head around to pin Ennis down with his stare. Isaac chewed on his cheek when the man didn't do anything. He slowly walked to the other side of the bed and sat by Stiles. His new Alpha placing a hand on his knee.

"No, I wouldn't. Isaac, you are my pack. If you ever feel like you need anything, or you have another nightmare, I don't care if we are sleeping come in our room and we won't be bad. You're not only Stiles' pup now. Your mine, too." Isaac mentally gaped at Ennis' words. Whenever he tried to talk to Derek about them he simply glared and told him to go back to his own bed. Isaac launched himself forward and wrapped one arm around his Alpha and the other around Stiles. Ennis tensed for a moment before relaxing and rubbing his cooed at him.

"See Isaac? It's okay, we got you. Nothing bad is going to happen when we are around." He felt Stiles' press a kiss to his curls and hugged the two tighter. Ennis mumbled something along the lines of how cheesy Stiles was."Shut up Mr.I-Will-Call-You-My-Moon." Isaac stifled a giggle at that and slowly pulled away to see Stiles grinning and Ennis pouting.

"Thank you guys. I promise to tell you guys if I start having the nightmares again."Isaac flashed the two a smile as Ennis squeezed his knee softly. Stiles' gaze softened and he nodded.

"Now come on, we can catch a couple more hours of sleep!" They all crammed themselves on the small twin bed. Isaac in the middle of the small cuddle piles as Stiles called them. His Alpha's and Stiles' hands were locked together on his side. And soon, they all fell asleep.

Yes, this was Pack.

This was home.

This was family.

* * *

Ahh that was good! Hopefully for you guys it was too! And again, I would love to know if you would like to see Stiles with some tattoos and or runes tattooed on his body! Review and all that and message me if you want to talk! Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter

-Damien


	6. Chapter 6

Well I guess Stiles is getting some tattoos! I know I want one tattoo for protection in battle and such, so for that I was going to use the Helm of Awe, it's a Viking symbol. tumblr. tagged /helm%20of%20awe The second tattoo is gonna be for Spark, so for that one I am thinking of a palm facing out with like flames around it. Then one on Stiles' side which would a wolf howling at the moon. Plus some like tribal tattoo looking ones along his shoulder blades and upper arms. And lastly, a Viking Healing Rune on his pectoral. Tell me if you guys have any other suggestions! I will probably do the actual tattooing scene in the next chapter. Enjoy this one!

* * *

**Derek**

He growled, almost flipping over the desk in the middle of the loft. How dare that Alpha take away Stiles from them? He was _theirs_. His. His Pack. Then some Alpha comes and claims to be his mate? No, no. That Alpha, Ennis, will just hurt him in the end. Stiles was too good for him. The fact he also took two other Pack Mates pissed him off, too. Who was he to just come and take half of his Pack away? The ones that were still here have practically stopped communicating together. And Derek was just now realizing how much Stiles' brought the Pack together. Erica, Lydia, and Allison rarely talked to one another now. While the boys only socialized in Lacrosse.

He had told himself that it was to protect Stiles. That he was just a human dragged into all of this supernatural shit and would probably get hurt in the process. He knew that wasn't true. He knew that Stiles could probably easily hold his own in a fight with every one of his Pack. But still, the thought of once again not being there to protect Stiles from getting hurt, sucked to think about.

So he pushed him away. The one thing that was probably the only real thing holding all of his Pack together.

Derek heard footsteps, one lighter, the other one deeper with longer strides. Erica and Boyd. He let out a long sigh. Those two seemed to take Stiles' leaving the hardest. The two betas had withdrawn and only kept to one another side. No long coming to his loft to hang out. It hurt him a bit. That they would rather have a human around than their own Alpha. His thoughts were broken by the elevator door being lifted up and the two making their way inside. His two betas kept their distance, looking at him with uncertainty.

"What is it now?" He didn't mean to snap. He was on edge though now that Stiles was gone. He could admit it to himself, but never out loud, that he missed Stiles. He was apart of his Pack. Him being ripped away so suddenly and the loss of a pack mate was rather a terrible feeling. One he never thought he would feel again since the fire.

"We are leaving." Again? He sighed again, turning to face them and raising his eyebrows. Crossing his arms across his chest as he took a few steps closer to them. The last time they did this they got captured and made Stiles get hurt. He suppressed a growl at that. He didn't like how vulnerable and bruised Stiles seemed at the time.

"What? Did you hear another "Pack" again?" A slightly tangy smell filled the air. Frustration and anger were practically rolling off of the two in waves. Boyd smelt less of it, knowing how to control his emotions. While Erica's practically filled his loft.

"No. But we do know that Ennis has Isaac, Peter, and Stiles. We will go there. It isn't the same and you know it." Erica was glaring at him, her eyes flickering between her normal brown to a golden yellow. He let his own eyes bleed red, who was she to challenge him?

"And what? Join their little Pack? They are nothing." Derek furrowed his brows, glaring at the two of them. He felt his wolf threatening to break out. He didn't like how more of his Pack was choosing an Alpha they basically knew nothing about, compared to him. The Alpha that turned them.

"It's better than this. We went by there. It smelled.. like home. Like Pack. We miss them." It was Boyd who spoke this time, he had placed himself a bit in front of Erica, ready to protect her if he needed to.

"Miss who? Isaac? Peter? _Stiles?_ A little human that did nothing but sit and talk til our ears bled?" Erica was growling at him now, and Derek almost let himself bare his teeth at her.

"He was a better Alpha than you will ever be! He cared for us! Helped us with anything! He protected us better than you! You are a crappy Alpha and shouldn't have ever been one!" Boyd was holding Erica back. Derek felt a pang in his chest, she was probably right. He wasn't a very good Alpha. But he was trying.

"Look Derek, we know you just wanted to be stronger, but we would have been stronger if you just accepted Stiles into the Pack." Boyd was petting Erica's hair, calming her down. Derek looked at the two of them. He couldn't control them now, they had already made their decision to leave the Pack.

"You should have never let him go in the first place. I don't know what you were thinking, but you are stupid." Erica growled out, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at him.

"I did it because humans don't belong in things like this! He would have end up dead! And then what?" Derek snarled at the two, glaring and taking a step forward. Watching as the two of them didn't step down.

"He wouldn't have, because we would have protected him, like he had protected all of us. Like he had protected you." Boyd eyes flashed golden at the end, and it was a low blow. Derek remembered that night in the pool. Stiles could have easily let him drown but he didn't. He kept them both above the surface until someone came to help. If it wasn't for Stiles, Derek would be dead. He wouldn't admit it to anyone though.

"Don't come crawling back when you are almost dead and begging to come back to my Pack." He turned, leaning his hands on the desk in the middle of his loft. He heard Erica let out a snort and her heavy, angry footsteps walk to the elevator. Boyd's following right behind her.

He let his eyes close, breathing in and out slowly. He had lost most of his Pack in a course of a week.

He was slowly losing them. All of them. It was happening all over. Except this time, it was slowly. Not as fast as when the fire had taken out his whole family. No, now he felt the loss of each individual Pack Mate. And it was a little terrifying if he was honest. Derek sighed quietly. Resting his head in his hands and leaning forward onto his elbows. Rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He should have never let Stiles go. Derek wished his mom was here. She had always known what to do even in the hardest of situations. She was a true Alpha. One that had always the answers and never seemed to be wrong. She was strong and wouldn't have let a pack crumble like he did to his.

"What do I do, mom?"

* * *

**Stiles**

He yawned, making a move to stretch his arms over his head but he couldn't. He groggily opened his eyes and looked down. Ennis was pressed against one of his sides,his nose buried into his neck and arm wrapped around his waist. On his other side was Isaac, a blur of curls resting on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and he smiled.

"Come on guys, wake up. Stiles is hungry." He shifted his legs, lightly kicking the two wolves and smiling when the snuffed and started to shift. Isaac was the first to come to, blearily smiling at him. Stiles smiled back and ruffled his curls. Ennis only tugged him closer, his nose twitching against his neck. Isaac and him laughed quietly. Stiles reaching up to lightly shove away Ennis face.

"Stiles. Don't do that." The three of them looked up and saw Peter and John looking in. Stiles smiled at the two. He was quite happy for his dad. Slowly getting over the slight disgust of his dad being with _Peter._ Zombie werewolf. But it was okay. He hadn't seen his dad look at anyone like that since his mom. So he had accepted the two of them. Except when Peter would say he was his future step daddy. Gross.

"I had to get him up some how!" He slowly shifted so he was sitting up, Ennis still rubbing his eyes while Isaac was standing and watching with a small smile on his face. "He always rubs his face in my neck!" Stiles was quite satisfied at the huff that Ennis gave and the red in the tip of his ears.

"I really didn't need to hear that, son. Get up you three. Breakfast is ready." His dad stepped away from the door, Peter giving them one last look before following his dad. Isaac stayed standing for a second before glancing up at Ennis.

"I'll be waiting with them?" Stiles smiled a bit as he heard the slight question in his voice. He was asking permission from his Alpha. Accepting the authority that Ennis held over him. When Ennis nodded, Isaac made his way out the door. Stiles leaned over and pressed his lips against Ennis' chin softly before he spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what?" The two looked at each other. Stiles running a finger along the shell of Ennis' ear and down his neck. Tilting his head slightly before looking back at Ennis' questioning expression.

"For what you did last night. Isaac would come over here when he had nightmares. Derek never really comforted him during them." Stiles frowned slightly at that. Derek could have at least tried to help Isaac, but he merely turned everyone away."You are a good Alpha." Stiles smiled as Ennis' expression softened and his chest puffed up with pride.

"I am glad that my, luna meum thinks so highly of me. I will take care of my Pack. If they are in distress, I will help and won't back down." His eyes hardened a bit as he spoke. Stiles shivered a bit. Ennis' voice went down to a quiet rumble as he spoke, showing how much he truly meant he would help them.

"Thank you." Stiles ran a couple fingers down Ennis cheek to his jaw, smiling softly as Ennis' own hand came up to gently cup his cheek. His calloused thumb rubbing against his cheek bone.

The moment was ruined when Ennis' head snapped to the window, his nostrils flaring as his chest heaved and his shoulders tensed. Stiles looked out, reaching out with his magic to see if he felt any presence by the mountain ash perimeter. He did, two wolves. He tense and looked back at Ennis, seeing how his face was scowling.

"Come on, lets go." Stiles got up, making his way down to the stairs. Ennis following him, making soft growls and snarls. Isaac and Peter were already at the door, both of them tense. His dad was by them, biting his nails. When they were close, Peter and Isaac looked back at them and nodded. His dad already looking at Stiles worriedly.

"Do you know them?"

"They smell familiar. The mountain ash clouds their scent a bit." Peter was looking back out the window. Stiles nodded and stepped forward, making his way towards the door, a hand stopped him and he looked back. Ennis was looking down at him, worry in his eyes. Stiles smiled and reached up, kissing him, ignoring his dad's protesting and pulling away.

"Don't worry, if I can beat a sourwolf, I can beat two little rouges." Stiles gently patted Ennis' shoulder. When the other man nodded, Stiles turned to Isaac and Peter. "Stay here and protect my dad." Isaac looked about to protest but Stiles shook his head and Isaac nodded back. Slumping his shoulders a bit."Let's go big guy."

On the way to the perimeter, Stiles kept on sending waves of gentle and comforting magic to Ennis. The man was tense with unease but had slowly relaxed a bit with every wave. Stiles reached out. Gripping Ennis' hand in his.

"It will be fine Ennis, they probably don't even want any trouble." They were getting close now, and Stiles could feel the man's anger and worry rolling off of him in strong waves.

"And what if they do.. what if they try to take you? Hurt you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let someone hurt you." Ennis was suddenly sad, looking down at Stiles. He looked up at the man, pulling him to him to huge him tightly. "I just found you."

"It's alright. You will know how to protect me if I need to be protected, plus, I have my Spark. That helps a lot." Stiles pulled away and let his hand fall on Ennis cheek, smiling at the taller man."It will all be okay, trust me."

Ennis sighed and nodded. Stiles smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips to Ennis and feeling the now familiar heat running in his veins. He had to ask Deaton about that. Now wasn't the time to think about that though. They had to deal with some wolves now.

They were at the edge of the perimeter of mountain ash. Ennis nose twitching softly when the wind picked up. Stiles was looking around and slowly reached with his magic. They were close. And running to them. Ennis seemed to tense more beside him and Stiles slipped a hand into Ennis, holding it tightly. Stiles felt his eyes flicker for a second and knew they were turning white. Reaching his magic out and finding the two wolves, clutching them and pulling them to him.

And out came Erica and Boyd, stumbling out of the tree line and tumbling on the ground. Stiles stopped and his eyes once again were brown, looking down at the two and scoffing.

"What do you two want?" Ennis' gruff voice made the two other wolves look up and stand up very quickly. Stiles put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side, pinning the other two with his stare.

"We want to join your Pack. We're sorry Stiles! We had no choice. It isn't the same now that you aren't here. So we left." He didn't miss how Erica took Boyd's hand, she was scared. She didn't know about his Spark, she didn't know what was pulling them through the woods and had them falling in front of him.

"You left him, abandoned him! How could I trust you not to do it again. No one hurts my mate like that." Ennis was growling now and taking a couple steps to the other two. He let out a wave of magic, pushing him back and almost knocking him over.

"Shut up Ennis. It's fine. They were new wolves and didn't want to displease their Alpha so quickly." Stiles looked back at Erica and Boyd. Seeing them look at him with amazement and also confusion. He went through a quick scan of their minds and saw no lies or deceit. They had truly missed him and wanted to be in this Pack. "Let them join, they won't harm me or anyone. It is fine." He turned to Ennis and looked up at him, giving him the biggest and wettest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Letting a smile take over as Ennis only sighed and nodded before turning to the two wolves.

"If you ever hurt him in any way. I will kill you." Stiles sighed as Ennis merely pressed a kiss to his forehead and started to walk back to the house. "Don't be long."

Stiles turned to the two and smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "That was Ennis, he is harmless really. Just didn't like the fact about the whole being left alone thing. He will come around." He waved his hand, letting a small portion of mountain ash be broken and letting the two cross. When he sealed it back up he was tackled. Only seeing a mass of blonde hair.

"We missed you! The Pack wasn't the same! Jesus we won't do it again! We promise!" Erica was babbling and Stiles laughed softly and hugged her. She had her nose buried into his neck and was sniffing him and running her hands up his chest. Scent marking.

"It's fine Erica. Your wolf didn't like defying their Alpha. I get it. I could tell Isaac and Peter missed you, too." The two pulled away from each other and Stiles looked at Boyd. Opening his arms wide and giving him a grin."C'mere you big lug." He went forward and hugged Boyd tightly, hearing him sigh and pat his back awkwardly. He pulled back and smiled before he saw the slightly frowning features.

"What did you do back there? Your eyes turned white and.. you felt different. Hell, you smell different. Why?" Erica had nodded with what Boyd said and Stiles smiled softly at the two of them.

"Well uh, I am not all the weak actually. It's a long story but I'll shorten it. On my mom's side of the family their were always kids that were not normal. Some could control elements. Some could control the mind. Some could heal others. All of them had the Spark. It's basically a part of your soul, or all of it, that is made up of pure magic." He paused, letting the two of them nod in understanding before continuing."I'm a late bloomer. My magic had only just started manifesting a little over three months ago. My dad thinks that's why doctors though I had ADHD, all of that bottled up energy. But now I am using it."

"Wait, you said some could control minds and some could control elements. What do you do?"

"Ah well, I could mostly do anything. Elements, minds, emotions, healing. I do have a bit trouble with going through memories though. I rather don't like ransacking someone's mind. Deaton is training me in some areas, like healing. He is going to have me.. do something special tomorrow though." Stiles ran a hand through his hair and winced slightly. It was going to be painful, since a small amount of raw magic was going to be put into it.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Erica bit her lip, and Stiles allowed himself to glance at her aura. She was worried for him, but also amazed at him. And still sorry.

"Not much, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Stiles smiled and withdrew from looking.

"Is he really, ya know, your mate?" Erica's eyes were wide as she said this and Stiles laughed and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I found him injured in my backyard so I healed him. Don't worry, he might seem like a big bad Alpha, but he really is just a teddy bear." He leaned in and stage whispered."And a cuddle monster oh my God."The three of them laughed and Stiles smiled, wrapping his arms around the two's shoulders. "Now come on, breakfast is waiting."

Stiles wondered briefly of what Ennis was going to do when they returned to the house. Well, Stiles had more pups to take care of now. Ennis would just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Ennis**

He bounced his leg. His two wolves and his mate's father were sitting at the table. Stiles was still outside with those... _mutts. _He was a bit pissed that he couldn't at least rough them up a bit, they had hurt his mate. And for what? To have a little bit acceptance of an Alpha that can't even take care of his Pack? Stiles had cared for the two though, he could feel in it the link the two shared. He held a fondness towards the two.

He shoved a bite of eggs in his mouth and looked down at his plate. He planned on taking Stiles out tonight. He had already asked John for permission and the man had merely threaten to use those new wolfsbane bullets if he ever hurt his boy before accepting and telling him to get out of his room. Stiles could eat anything, but he wanted to go somewhere that he knew Stiles loved. So he went to Peter and asked. The man had teased him before he growled. Stiles' favorite place to eat was a small diner downtown called Mitt's. He smiled when he remembered going there and loving it. His mate had good taste.

Ennis' ears twitched when he heard the three heartbeats approaching. One he recognized immediately as Stiles', slightly faster than an average human's and louder to his ears. Then the newest of his Pack. What did Stiles' say their names were? Erica and Boyd? He shoved another bite of eggs in his mouth and watched as Isaac looked over to the back door, his nose twitching.

They were in the kitchen now, Stiles walking over and plopping himself in the seat in between him and his father. Digging into his plate. He smiled as he watched his mate before turning to look over at the two new wolves. They were shifting a bit, unsure. Both of them took a hesitant step forward and Erica whined low under her breath, her gaze on the empty chairs between him and Isaac. He let out a soft approving growl before turning back to his plate.

Erica and Isaac had hugged tightly, the two immediately getting into a conversation about Isaac telling her how good of an Alpha Ennis was, which caused Ennis' chest to swell with pride once again. While Boyd was sitting their quietly beside him. Ennis knew he was the quieter of the two, and more observant. Which was a good thing when you were a wolf.

"Erica, Boyd. I got these new wolfsbane bullets. They are pretty cool." Ennis turned his eyes to John, seeing him staring at the two omegas. He heard Stiles groan beside him and drop his fork. Ennis smiled a bit and leaned back, dropping an arm around Stiles' chair and pulling him closer to him.

"O..oh yeah ?" Erica swallowed and glanced over at Stiles and Ennis. Ennis smirked softly and cocked an eyebrow, grumbling when Stiles hit him the side of the chest.

"Yup, and if your hurt my boy again, I won't hesitate to use them on you. Are we clear? Erica? Boyd?"Both of them nodded, whispering their,"Yes sirs" under their breath. "Good, now, help yourself to the food."

"You shouldn't tease them so, my dear John." Ennis glanced up, seeing Peter run his fingers over John's cheek and wincing softly as he smelt the slight arousal he smelled coming off of the two. He really didn't want to smell that. Isaac and Stiles were wincing, Erica looked confused, and Boyd was still emotionless.

"Peter! Come on, that's my dad! Gross!" Ennis smiled as Stiles shuddered. Letting one of his hands fall on his shoulder and rubbing softly. And Stiles was shivering for a whole new reason.

The rest of the breakfast passed calmly. Ennis couldn't help but already feel a bit protective over his two new Pack members. Erica was an open book, letting out all of her emotions, like Isaac and Stiles. While Boyd was little more reserved like Peter. They were all seated in the family room now. Isaac and Boyd were playing a video game while Erica was off in a recliner doing her nails. Stiles was pressed against his side and Ennis had his nose buried in his mate's hair.

"I'm taking you out tonight, luna meum." Stiles looked up at that, a soft smiling gracing his face. Ennis lightly stroked a finger over his moles and smiled at the flush on his mate's face.

"Yeah? And where will it be ?" Ennis chuckled softly and leaned forward, nuzzling his mate's neck and pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

"It's a surprise."

"Ahh come on man! Please?" Ennis smiled and chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mate's freckled collar bone. Only mildly aware of what his Pack members were whispering to each other.

"Are they always like this?" Isaac nodded, shuddering lightly.

"Yeah. It's like.. watching your parents make out." Boyd and Isaac shuddered as Erica smiled at the scene of Ennis and Stiles, taking a break from her nails to watch the two of them cuddle and Stiles talking to a not listening Ennis.

"I think it's cute."

* * *

And there it is! I think I will have about 4... maybe 5 more chapters? I don't know. I am working on the plot and it depends on if I want to add another character.. like a love interest for Isaac.. that is maybe a Spark... Ohhh Aha, I hoped you liked this and the tattooing scene is coming up in the next chapter! Please review and I hope you liked this story!

-Damien


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dears! Sorry I haven't updated, it feels like it's been forever. But I am back and the long awaited tattoo scene is in! Well not really long awaited, but you guys get it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am once again sorry for the not updating. My boyfriend has been a bit, I don't want to say clingy, but he misses me between school and stuff. Sorry, I'm rambling! On with the story!

* * *

**Stiles**

**One Week Later  
**

He groaned. Smacking his head against his steering wheel before muttering a soft apology to his Jeep. Today was the day. Deaton would tattoo his skin with runes and family emblems. It was going to be a long and tedious process. Plus, the magic seeping into every speck of ink added to the pain. It was like almost getting a piece of your Spark sewed onto your body. Stiles would deal though, if he wanted to move forward with his magic, this was the first step in becoming completely in touch with his Spark. The second step would come when his new found cousin on his mom's side would come to town.

Well not really new found. They had known one another when they were younger, he would come over on every holiday and the two would be inseparable for how ever long they were staying. But with all of the wolf stuff that went on the past year had Stiles not giving updates and emailing him as often as the two used to. Now that he was getting his markings though, his cousin decided it was time to come and spend some bonding time with him.

Stiles slowly made his way into the vet, rubbing at his tired eyes and leaning against the desk. Ennis would probably freak when the sleeping spell wore off and he woke up, hopefully he would find the note telling him not to worry. Stiles ran a hand through his now longer hair, lightly gripping the ends of it before calling out.

"Come on Deaton! I don't really have all day! Alpha Mate is rather needy." He waited for what seemed like a second before Deaton came out, smiling warmly at him. The two had become semi friends, with Deaton knowing his mom and helping him train with the healing part of his Spark.

"Ah, Stiles. Are you nervous?" Deaton beckoned him to come around, and Stiles mumbled about nonsense as he followed the Vet into the back room.

"Well, I am about to tattoo my body with infused magical ink that is supposed to hurt like shit, so a little bit nervous." Stiles huffed as Deaton smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He removed his shirt with instruction and hunched forward slightly. Feeling Deaton's glove covered hands pressing against his skin.

"It will be okay Stiles. I got you an herb that is supposed to help so you won't feel as much pain." He reached over and grab the herb, wincing slightly at the smell before shoving it in his mouth and swallowing thickly. Coughing a bit.

"Thanks Doc, now I am slightly less nervous about the amount of pain I will be in." He mumbled and lean forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him. He saw the needle, which wasn't like a regular tattoo needle. It was longer and more thick, the ink inside of it mixed in the grained herbs that was supposed to help enhance concentration.

"It's alright Stiles. Remember this as a part of your training. You mom had to go through the same thing. You will be fine." Stiles felt the needle at the tip of his spine, letting out a breath and closing his eyes, he nodded.

"Okay."

The pain was excruciating. The herb only lessened the pain by some extent but it wasn't enough. Stiles bit his knuckles as Deaton started to work on the Protecting Rune on his shoulder. He tried to count how many tattoos he had done and how many more of them there were to go. Around ten maybe, six more to go. Great.

After what seemed like a multitude of hours, Deaton said he was finally going to do his ribs, where his wolf would be, a rune on the side of the wolf's neck. This was to represent Ennis, and he felt his magic pour into the tattoo, into that small rune on the wolf's neck. A Uruz, for strength and speed. For potential,for freedom, for courage.

Next was the rune on his right pec. This one was a Kenaz, a smaller rune that looked like one of those less than signs in math. But this one meant something completely different. This one meant knowledge, power, and the power of light. He had Deaton make tribal tattoos around this one, letting a bit of his magic touch them while they appeared on his shoulder and bicep.

Finally, he had the last rune placed in the middle of his chest. This one meant reliability, defense, a sense of purpose, and a motivation to achieve. Enlightenment, endurance. It was called a Eihwaz.

Now, the last tattoo, was for his Spark. Deaton told him to concentrate on his Spark, try to make it take shape. For this tattoo wouldn't be done with a needle. No, he had to draw his magic out and place it on his skin. A sign of power and control. It was harder, and felt like hours when he finally heard Deaton congratulate him and let him look at his tattoos and runes decorating his skin.

When Stiles was done, he was sore. But proud. Some Sparks couldn't even finish the first session of their tattooing. Stiles had done it all in the course of four hours. It was nearing noon now, and his father would have certainly told his Pack and his Mate that it was strictly a Spark thing. So here he was, staring at the markings all over his skin.

They were beautiful, he could see them practically thrum with his Spark and his magic and his will. The black ink flashing a deep red, like Ennis' eyes when he turned. The tribal tattoos covered the top of his chest to wrap around his shoulder and the top of his bicep. Two Kenaz on his pecs in the middle of the tribal tattoos. He turned around briefly, seeing the protection runes on the top of his back before going down and descending into a point in the middle of his back with the Viking Helm of Awe.

He particularly liked his Spark and wolf tattoo. His wolf was shaded beautiful with hard lines and realistic Uruz placed perfectly on the wolf's arched neck. And then there was his Spark. Placed right below his chest between his ribs. It was a swirl of colours, deep reds and greens and navy and blacks. A health rune in the center for the sign of life. Around it were the four element runes. Each representing it's own characteristic.

The Fire Rune, Fehu, for wealth and power, for control and sexual energy, passion. Earth Rune next to it, Othala of inheritance and feeling of belonging. Water, Laguz for imagination and will, for exploring someone's mind in a blink of an eye. And finally, Air, Mannaz for knowledge. Stiles' knew it was rare to have all of the elements, especially on the first try of manifesting his Spark. But he let it go and turned to Deaton, a big smile on his face as he saw the proud look in the other man's eyes.

"Thank you doc." He pulled the man into a hug, slightly surprising the older man. He hugged him back though.

"Your mom would be proud.. She is proud." They pulled away and smiled at each other. Stiles nodding and sighing in relief when Deaton pressed a hand to his chest and healed some of his pain. Looking at Deaton gratefully.

"Thanks. I'll check up with you in a week. My dad is expecting me home soon. Thanks again man, for everything." Deaton nodded and gently clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"It is fine Stiles. Go to your Pack." And Stiles did. He pulled on his shirt and went out the door, shouting one last good bye to Deaton before getting into his old beaten up Jeep. He patted the wheel gently before pulling out and making his way back to the house.

The pain was worth it he decided. He felt more in tune with his Spark. Since now it is almost literally marked on his skin forever. He felt more as one with it, like the two were family. He remembered reading that a person's Spark could be changed or it's characteristics. People sometimes had Fire Sparks. Those who could only control fire, they were usually hot heads. Or like Deaton, who could only Heal and was a slight empathic. Because Stiles had all of the elements and then some, he could slightly loose control at times. Like a loose cannon. Now though, he felt more controlled. More powered.

It was an added bonus that Stiles looked pretty bad ass with tattoos.

_Well Ennis, hope you have a tattoo kink_. Stiles giggled at that before shivering. Trying not to think about the now various images of Ennis sliding his tongue along each of his tattoos, making them glow with a faint red hue and leave him begging and panting. Stiles groaned and drove a bit faster, trying to ignore the new tightness in his jeans. Damn Ennis and his sexy ass.

Although it was a really nice-No! Ugh. Damn his teenage hormones. Although he found a good outlet for them in his magic, it didn't take away all of the hormones completely. And now with Ennis, it was getting harder to control them. So instead of his usually two hours and 30 minutes of training, it was almost five hours that left him completely drained after them.

He briefly reached his magic out as he neared his house, making sure there were no threats around or near his Pack. Isaac and Erica had called him a mother hen once, since he would always cook the Pack cookies and dinner and desserts for days. Boyd would smile at him, or more like smirk while they teased him. His dad would look a little creep out but then he would smile and mutter how he was like his mother like that. And Peter would smirk and go bury his face in his dad's neck.

Stiles didn't miss the way that Ennis would tense.

He hoped he wasn't accidentally threatening the man's dominance by taking care of his Pack. Sure Ennis would say something though, wouldn't he? He tried not to think about it too much. His mind wandering to everyone's reaction to his newly marked skin. He knew his dad would be okay, since his mom had some similar runes on her. Peter would probably smirk. Erica would probably want to touch them. Isaac would be shocked. Boyd would be all stares and raised eyebrows. And Ennis.. well he didn't know what Ennis would do.. hopefully something good.

Stiles pulled up into the driveway, taking his key out and looking up at the house. He could almost see the waves of anxious nerves of his Pack not knowing where he was or who he was with. It was slightly overwhelming. He finally belonged somewhere, not in some fake Pack. But a real Pack. That and the added bonus of his cousin from his mom's side coming over tomorrow was really great. Him and Aurelian were close friends when they were kids. But Aurelian moved away to Ohio,though they still kept in contact. Even more so now that him and Aurelian could talk about magic together. He was a slightly different Spark. He got his tattoos a little over a year ago, since he was slightly older than Stiles, but his Spark tattoo was a sign meaning Animal. So he could shape shift into a fox, his Spirit and Spark animal. And Stiles wanted to learn how to do that.

He got out of the car, walking up the steps and smiling as he heard the Pack's heavy and fast footfalls come down from the stairs, and when he opened the door, he was immediately enveloped into three sets of arms. All of them mumbling and sniffling and nosing against his neck.

"Well isn't this a nice greeting." Stiles smiled and wiggled his arms to hug the three betas. Looking over their heads to see his dad, Peter, and Ennis watching. The Alpha was looking a bit pale before taking long strides forward. He could barely free himself, ignoring the whines from the two golden haired wolves, just in time for for Ennis to collide him with his chest and pick him off the floor, a nose shoved into his neck. "This one is even nicer."

"I thought you were gone, if something happened to you. I..don't, I don't know." Ennis whined and Stiles' heart melted at the sound of that. He pressed his hands against Ennis' back and sent waves of soothing calmness to him. He waited until Ennis pulled back and looked down at Stiles, his nostrils flaring."You smell different.. more.. spicy." His eyes narrowed a bit at that.

"Oh ha, well, it explains why I was out. It's kind of the next step of my Spark training. I get tattoos and runes infused with my magic." Stiles shrugs and starts pulling off his shirt. Smiling at the shocked noises Erica and Isaac are making. He sees Ennis eyes narrow more as they roam over his skin. He shivers, feeling the gaze of the other man is something he'll never get use to. It's a nice feeling though.

"Your mom had the Eihwaz, too. It was on the back of her neck." Stiles looked at his dad. Not seeing the pained look in his eyes whenever he talked about her anymore. They were moving on. Stiles letting go, letting his magic being the tie to her and him. While his dad found his new found love in Peter.

"Damn Stiles, thought you would faint at the sight of a needle." Erica snickered, Stiles threw her a look over his shoulder and huffed before turning to look back at Ennis. He was still looking. His eyes locked onto the wolf on his ribs.

"Ah, I see he got a tattoo of Ennis." It was Peter who said this, a smirk in his voice. And Stiles smiled triumphantly when his dad elbowed Peter and muttered under his breath, making Peter whine and turn to his dad.

"They are beautiful, luna meum." Ennis smiled warmly at him, his eyes shining. Stiles smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the man's lips. And no, not only did fire race in his veins, he felt his tattoos warm and could feel them thrumming. Making Stiles let out a breathy sigh against Ennis' lips before pulling away, not wanting to do too much with his Pack and dad in the room.

"So, what did you guys want for lunch?"

* * *

**Ennis**

He couldn't stop staring at Stiles. His mate had put back on his shirt, but he couldn't get the image of those tattoos on his body out of his head. Ennis decided he really liked them. Really _really _liked them. His wolf had nearly growled and whined and pushed it's way out. It wanted to mark Stiles like the ink had marked him. Then there was the tattoo of the wolf, who looked a lot like him in Alpha form. It made his wolf nearly purr with enjoyment.

He watched his mate from his spot at the table, the rest of his Pack was in the living, watching a movie, but Ennis rather preferred watching his make hustle around the kitchen making his Pack-_their Pack-_ dinner. Ennis would be lying if he and his wolf denied liking the way Stiles took care of every one. Hell, that is how the two of them met in the first place, Stiles taking care of Ennis. Now here he was, sitting at the table with a boner just from Stiles mothering his Pack. It was embarrassing to say the least.

And that embarrassment nearly tripled when Stiles looked over his shoulder with a sinful smirk on his lips and eyes glowing soft cinnamon with mirth. Ennis narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the boy when he merely laughed.

"Dude, I can feel your arousal and embarrassment. Calm down. I don't know what's got you so worked up, but it's cool. We are boyfriends and mates." Stiles shrugged, the movement causing the slightly big shirt to come down on one side of his shoulder. The edges of a tribal tattoo showing. Ennis licked his tongue across his now lengthening canines. Fuck, he felt like a teenager.

"I can't watch my mate take care of our Pack?" Oh he regretted those words immediately. He saw Stiles shoulders bunch up and tense, saw how his eyes slightly bugged and his mouth fell open. Fuck. Not good Ennis, probably gonna think you are some weird ass mother fucker now. Nice going dumb ass.

And oh, Stiles was now turned towards him with a smile on his lips and hooded eyes. Stiles' small pink tongue creeping out to lick at his pink lips. Ennis' eyes following the movement of that little wicked tongue. What would he look like with Stiles on his flicking that tongue on his-

"So that is why you tense up. You get turned on that I'm like a mother hen. Dude, it's okay." Stiles smiled and Ennis nearly gaped at Stiles. It should be weird for humans, not that Stiles was exactly human, but it was common for wolves. Especially Alpha wolves. To become aroused when they see their mate taking care of Pack know that one day they will be good dads for future litters. Stop it right there Ennis.

"You-okay with it?" Ennis hated sounding so confused and almost vulnerable. But it was okay when Stiles walked over to him and he felt that magic reach out to move across his skin like fine silk. The younger man stood in front of him. Stiles hands placing themselves on the top of Ennis chest, leaning forward so he could touch the older's skin when he talked.

"Perfectly fine with it. It's cute. Your like a puppy sometimes, too, big bad wolf." His mate smiled and Ennis tried to school his face into an indifferent mask. Although it was probably useless with all of the things that Stiles could do.

"Shut up, luna meum." And there it was. Ennis smiled as the flush covered Stiles' usually pale cheeks. That tongue darting out to lick across those full lips once more. He pulled the younger closer to him. Smiling when Stiles flailed a bit before settling down, resting his head against the man's grove between his neck and shoulder.

"I was just finishing up with dinner and then you had to distract me." That felt nice, Stiles lips kept sliding against his neck when he talked. He knew Alpha's should never bare their neck, but this was his mate. So he did. Just a little though. He felt Stiles lips form a smile before pressing his lips against the pulse in his neck. Sucking just a bit before nipping and soothing the skin with his tongue. Stiles pulled away then and smiled up at Ennis."You can still watch me though."

Ennis let him get up. Smiling at the wiggling hips as they shimmied away and Ennis reached forward and playfully slapped his ass. Enjoying the yelp of surprise that came from his mate.

They had already finished dinner. After a week it already seemed routine for all of them to gather around and shovel food in their mouths because they knew Pack wouldn't judge them. _Family_ didn't judge them. Ennis spent the week bonding with his new Pack. Erica and Isaac were both very affectionate people. Almost always seeming to need the touch of either him or Stiles. Boyd was a little more reserved, keeping to his small shoulder pats and one sided hugs. Peter would talk though, talk about everything about his family and when he tried to offer Stiles the bite-making Ennis growl at the thought of Peter touching what was his-

It was nice. The Alpha Pack was always fighting over dominance between one another. Only backing down when Deucalion came and chastised them like a scolded puppy. It was a bit degrading, since Alpha's usually didn't show any signs of submission, even with their mates. Ennis noticed it was different with Stiles. He didn't mind tilting his neck and giving permission for his mate to make his own marks before they faded seconds later, causing Ennis to laugh at Stiles' grumbling of stupid healing wolf skin.

They were in Stiles' bed now. Both of them fresh out of the shower and shirtless. Pressed against one another with Ennis harder and thicker skin against Stiles' soft and tattooed flesh. Ennis was between Stiles' legs. Looking over his tattoos and making a soft growling noise with approval. They were beautiful on his mate's skin. They glowed a soft red hue, and he just knew it was Stiles' magic. His_ power. _

Ennis pressed his lips to the one tattoo in the middle of his chest. Stiles was telling him this was his Spark. Telling him how most Sparks didn't even make it through the first markings. It made him feel so proud. His mate was so strong but he could also be so soft when dealing with their Pack. With making sure his dad ate right and Peter treated his father right. In treating Isaac and Erica with their demands of cuddles. And making Boyd join in.

He ran his tongue over the swirls of the Spark tattoo. Closing his eyes in pleasure as his mate's pink lips opened and let out one of those perfect little moans. It was beautiful. He leaned up and looked down at his mate, smiling as Stiles looked back up at him with a pout on those lips. He leaned forward and kissed him, a slight shock going up and down his spine. He reach up and twined his fingers in Stiles' longer hair. Flicking his tongue out to softly press against the seam of Stiles' lips. His mate's own hands going up to curl around the back of his head. The two pulled away and smiled at one another.

That all kind of changed the next morning.

After a whole night of cuddling one another and Ennis exploring the length of Stiles' body like it was a whole new planet, the morning had to come. Ennis had woken up at his usual time to run around the perimeter before sneaking back into bed and wait for Stiles to wake. It would have been just like any other morning but he smelled something. Something that smelled like Stiles but completely different. Less of a home scent and more like the wild. Dangerous almost. It was unnerving. Strong, too. He was standing out by the door, looking out the window and scanning the tree line. He let out a soft commanding growl. Seconds later he heard the grumbling of his betas and each of them falling out of bed.

All of them came down, all of them tense and looking around, their eyes still a bit groggy from sleep. They smelt it, too, it was scaring them. Except Peter and Isaac it looked like. Peter looked ready to do something, while Isaac looked confused a bit hopeful.

"What is it, Ennis?" Erica was looking up at him, she obviously hadn't had run ins with many other supernatural creatures. It was all a new experience with them. They didn't know what to expect and didn't know if any of them would hurt them or befriend them.

"I don't know. But I plan on finding out."

They followed the scent trail to a huge tree. Seriously. It was branches hung low though, like it was sad and drooping. The leaves were almost all dead. They stood their for a moment, Ennis ears straining to hear anything. The betas were starting to get restless, until they all heard a rough and deep laugh.

They all tensed. Peter and Boyd and Ennis all growling softly with the eyes darting about around the trees. Erica was slightly scared to, half of her bod hidden by the bulk of Boyd. Isaac was strangely silent though, but his eyes still wandered.

Ennis' eyes snapped forward when he saw a movement come out from behind the tree. It appeared human, but they all knew it was different. Different like Stiles. He had dark hair, similar to Stiles', but it was shorter. Almost like a Mohawk but not at the same time. His skin was tanner, eyes a deep blue, his smile just a bit more darker. They could tell he and Stiles were related. The resemblance was clearly had tattoos like Stiles. Except they were more noticeable and looked to be very earth and nature based. They swirled around his lower arms and up to his neck and down beneath his shirt.

"Well hello hello little wolf Pack. Jesus I was expecting a little bit more from Stiles' supposedly new Pack." The boy smirked, an eyebrow lifting as Ennis growled.

"Who are you? How do you know Stiles?" Ennis tensed even more at the mention of Stiles. How did this guy know him? Did Stiles know him? Did he know he was here? The questions kept on popping up, and it wasn't something entirely pleasant.

"Ah aha you must be the guy that says Stiles is his little mate. You listen here buddy," he stepped forward, and Ennis was seriously questioning the man's saneness,"if you hurt a hair of his head I am going to rip off your balls and shove them down your-"

"Aurelian!"

Stiles was a blur as he ran past the wolves to the man. Ennis reared forward and growled before stopping. His eyes narrowing as Stiles tackled the boy into a hug that was all arms and legs. His chest tightening with jealously. Who the hell was this guy?

"What a nice greeting. I see you have the puppies on a leash." The boy, _Aurelian_, was mocking them. A smile on his face as he looked back at him and his back. Ennis curled his lips, clearly displeased with this stranger.

"Oh shut up. I thought you weren't coming until later! I have to show you my markings when we get back. Dad missed you, too." Ennis could practically hear Stiles' smile as he talk. His mind suddenly clouded with jealously at this not so interesting boy that was taking Stiles' attention away from him. He didn't like it.

"We should go then, he is probably worried about you." Then he smiled and stepped out of the hug, looking at his Pack."Try to keep up, dogs." And Ennis couldn't really believed what happened next. The sound of bones cracking and shifting were loud in the usual silent woods. Fur spouting on his body as it shrunk. Then, the man was a fox. It wasn't red like it's usually colouring. Now it was brown with strange black markings, which Ennis guessed were his tattoos. And it was currently running at top speed past his Pack. They stood there, puzzled, before Isaac grinned and darted off. Followed by the rest of his Beta's. He looked back at Stiles, eyes narrowing as Stiles merely laughed and threw an arm over his shoulder and started to walk.

"Who is he? How does he know you?" Ennis nearly growled, eyes locking on his mate's slim face. He got a surprised look before it turned to amusement.

"Why Ennis? Are you jealous? Is the big bad wolf hurt?" Stiles laughed as Ennis scoffed. Crossing his arms over his chest and walking a bit faster, making Stiles' shorter legs stumble a bit at the faster pace.

"No. I am simply wondering if he is a threat or not." Ennis kept his eyes forward, knowing that he couldn't lie straight to his , it wasn't really a lie. He was a little threat.. in taking Stiles' alone time away from him.

"Awh come on man, it's cool. Don't have to pretend. He's like me, a Spark. And that foxy thing he did, that's what he can do mostly. Nature stuff." Stiles shrugged and tilted his head."But really, he's cool. He's my cousin." Ennis glanced down at Stiles, the tightening immediately stopped. They were _cousins _not lovers of any kind. He felt a little bit ashamed of his emotions. He knew that Stiles would never leave him. But the thought of ever losing him to someone else felt..wrong.

"Okay.. uh, sorry about, freaking out." Ennis felt the tips of his ears heating, eyes locked forward as the Stilinksi house came into view. He felt lips on his cheeks and looked down at his smiling mate.

"It's fine. As long as I can tease you."

* * *

And there it was. Sorry for the semi long wait again. I hope to be updating again soon and yeah, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
